¿Bailamos?
by Lorena28
Summary: No soy buena ni tampoco tengo ganas de hacer resumenes, el titulo dice todo, es Sonadow, osea yaoi, al que no le gusten estas cosas ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer
1. Chapter 1

Todos los años se le celebraba un Festival de diferentes estilos de baile, en el que participaban todas las academias de baile de la ciudad, cada una con sus mejores bailarines, las parejas elegidas, ensayaban durante todo el año esperando ese día.

"PASOS DE BAILE", era el nombre de una de las academias que participaban todos los años, hacía 6 años que había abierto sus puertas, la verdad es que tenían bastante gente, pero pocos duraban hasta el final, el dueño se llamaba Slayter, era un erizo de unos 45 años tenía la piel de color azul marino bastante oscuro, con franjas blancas en las púas, y unos enormes ojos verdes, era guapo y tenia atractivo, había estado casado y tuvo un hijo, las cosas no fueron bien y al cabo de un tiempo se separaron, él quería irse de allí, y dejo que ella se quedase con el niño, el llegó a esa ciudad y no tardo mucho en abrir la academia de baile, con el tiempo casi había olvidado a su esposa y a su hijo, no sabía nada de ellos desde que los dejo, pero creía que era mejor así.

Había un bailarín que era la estrella de la academia, era el que siempre participaba en el festival junto con su pareja, casi dependían de él para poder participar, sin él, no podrían presentarse, era el orgullo de esa academia, los chicos le envidiaban y las chicas hacían cola deseosas de que eligiera a alguna como su compañera aunque solo fuera para bailar en la academia, pues él ya tenía su pareja, con la cual ya se había presentado 3 años consecutivos, su nombre era Shadow, era un erizo de piel negra, con franjas rojas, sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante que a más de uno de dejaba con la boca abierta, en la parte del pecho tenia pelaje blanco como el algodón, no le había falta traje claro, aunque parecía que ya llevaba uno, era muy guapo, elegante y misterioso, nunca sabias que pasaba por su mente, era demasiado serio, pocas veces se le veía sonreír, cuando no estaba bailando, estaba apoyado en alguna de las paredes cruzados de brazos observando a los demás.

Shadow era un tipo solitario, a no ser que estuviera ensayando, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba solo, le gustaba la soledad, no tenia pareja y tampoco la quería, estaba muy bien tal como estaba no necesitaba a nadie en su vida que le molestase o al que tuviera que dar explicaciones de cada cosa que hacía, él era libre y lo seguiría siendo siempre, al menos eso es lo que él esperaba, para él la música era lo mejor, trabajaba algunas veces enseñando y viviendo de ella, eso le gustaba, pero llevaba unos días sintiendo que a pesar de hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, le faltaba algo a su vida, pero no podía imaginarse el que, él no le quería prestar atención a aquello que sentía.

Algunas veces Slayter le pedía que diera alguna clase a los que estaban allí, que les enseñase algo de su estilo, a Shadow le gustaba bailar, pero a veces se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, y tampoco tenía demasiada paciencia para enseñar a los demás.

Cuando la academia cerraba y la gente se iba, el se quedaba a ensayar con su actual pareja, ya que antes había tenido otra, había sido un hombre, resultaba raro ver a una pareja de dos varones, pero la verdad es que era original y los jueces les gustaba mucho como bailaban juntos, su pareja se llamaba Mephiles se parecía mucho a él, negro pero con franjas azul verdoso y sus ojos verdes oscuros, casi siempre estaban peleándose si no era por una cosa era por otra, Mephiles era muy exigente, cada vez que Shadow se equivocaba se enfadaba muchísimo y le insultaba, Shadow tuvo mucha paciencia con él, hasta que se le agotó, no aguantaba más y le dejó, se separaron, ahora su pareja era una mujer, Rouge, era muy guapa, era una murciélago blanca, orejas algo grandes, y sus ojos eran azules, vestía siempre muy sexy, atraía la mirada de todo hombre que pasara por su lado, pero Shadow solo la veía como pareja de baile, era guapa y bailaba muy bien, la verdad es que se llevaban bastante bien entre ellos, se les veía muy compenetrados cuando bailaban y eso era lo importante.

En un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de esta, era por la tarde, se veía un bar lleno de gente, tomando y bailando, llegando a una zona del bar, había un corro de gente que estaba aplaudiendo y aclamando a alguien, en medio de ese corro había un erizo azul, de unos 20 años de edad moviéndose de una manera que pocos han visto, era como si la música lo llevase a él, como si la llevase dentro, bailaba con todas las chicas una a una, sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo de la canción, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese era Sonic, era el alma no solo del bar si no de todo ese pequeño pueblo donde él vivía, llevaba la música y el baile en la sangre, desde niño le había gustado bailar, contagiaba a todos, siempre estaba alegre, era muy educado, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, era una joya que el mundo aun no había descubierto. Después de estar bailando durante incontables horas, aprovecho un descanso para ir a ver a su madre.

Ella tenía 40 años, se llamaba Sonia era muy guapa, era una eriza de color blanco con franjas azules, y los ojos verdes claro, nunca le había dicho a Sonic quien era su padre, y Sonic nunca pregunto por él, ella creía que nunca llegarían a conocerse y no quería problemas ni para ella ni para su hijo, así que Sonic aprendió a vivir y crecer sin un padre. A ella le encantaba verle bailar, pero muchas veces le decía que debía de buscarse un trabajo, que no iba a pasarse la vida bailando no podría vivir de eso.

Sonic sabía que tenía razón, amaba la música más que a nada pero en ese pequeño pueblo no podría vivir de ella por mucho que él lo desease. Un día mirando el periódico vio el anuncio de una oferta de trabajo.

"_PASOS DE BAILE. Se busca ayudante para la academia de baile_", debajo ponía la dirección y un teléfono, le pareció bastante interesante y seguramente sería mejor que quedarse allí, fue a decírselo a su madre, esta se alegro y le animo para que en vez de llamar por teléfono fuera hasta allí personalmente.

Siempre es mejor que te vean y traten contigo en persona así no hay ningún problema,-comento Sonia a su hijo.

Si tienes razón, voy a hacer la maleta y me voy para allá en autobús, por suerte esa ciudad no está muy lejos de aquí,-dijo Sonic.

En la academia era un día como cualquier otro, había bastante gente ese día, y Shadow estaba explicando unos pasos de baile para que practicasen, a veces era un poco estricto, pero era el mejor y eso lo sabia la gente, para la mayoría de los que iban era una suerte que el mejor bailarín de la academia y el que se había presentado varias veces al festival les diera clase, sabían que si era estricto era porque era bueno.

Al poco rato entro cierto erizo azul, y se quedó esperando en la puerta, Slayter fue a ver quién era.

Hola buenas tardes, vengo por el anuncio de trabajo que he visto publicado en un periódico, de que necesitabais ayudante,-dijo Sonic.

Buenas tardes, si, ven a mi despacho y ahí hablaremos con más tranquilidad de todo esto,-dijo Slayter observándole.

Mientras se dirigían al despacho, Shadow que estaba dando clase, vio que las chicas se habían quedado paradas observando algo sin pestañear, y quiso saber que era lo que las había distraído así.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un erizo con la piel de un azul muy bonito, parte de su estomago y brazos de color carne, no le pudo ver mucho más porque en ese momento se metía en el despacho del jefe.

Venga vuelvan al trabajo, no se distraigan tanto,-dijo Shadow intentando volver a su trabajo.

Con pocas ganas las chicas volvieron a retomar sus clases, eso si esperaban con ansias que aquel erizo tan guapo saliera del despacho y poder verle de nuevo.

En el despacho…

Bueno siéntate, mi nombre es Slayter,-dijo dándole la mano al chico.

Gracias muy amable, yo soy Sonic, encantado de conocerle,-contesto Sonic devolviéndole el gesto

Me parece que no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, bueno te cuento, yo me estoy haciendo viejo, y este trabajo es muy cansado para llevarlo yo solo, necesito a alguien que me ayude aquí, limpiar, arreglar algunas cosas, vigilar a la gente y atender a la gente cuando yo no este, hacer recados, del papeleo ya me ocupo yo no te preocupes,-le conto Slayter.

Si, vivo en un pueblecito cercano, me ha sido sencillo venir hasta aquí. En cuando al trabajo puedo hacer todo eso sin problemas, mi madre y yo siempre hemos vivido solos, así que el hombre de la casa he sido yo, siempre he tenido grandes responsabilidades así que no se preocupe, puede confiar en mi sin problemas,-contesto Sonic.

Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso, por cierto, ¿tienes donde quedarte?, ¿un sitio donde vivir?,-le pregunto Slayter.

No, la verdad es que he venido tan emocionado pesando en este trabajo que ni si quiera he pensado en eso, pero ya encontraré algún lugar no se preocupe,-contesto Sonic sonrisa triste.

Puedes quedarte aquí en la academia, arriba hay un piso vacío que hace tiempo que no uso, podemos limpiarlo un poco y puedes quedarte ahí, tú te encargaras con el tiempo de mejorarlo y decorarlo a tu gusto, ¿Qué me dices?,-comento Slayter observándole.

Esta seguro Slayter, no quiero ser una molestia,-comento Sonic.

Sabes acabamos de conocernos y me das mucha confianza, no sé porque, así que sí, estoy seguro de que puedes quedarte con ese piso, y no eres ninguna molestia no te preocupes, al contrario, si vives aquí encima, puedes estar más cerca de la academia, podrás vigilarla mejor y venirte cuando quieras, ten aquí tienes las llaves del piso, y las de la academia, bienvenido a la academia PASOS DE BAILE,-le dice Slayter sonriéndole con un brazo en el hombro.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias por todo, me gustaría poder empezar mañana, hoy quiero aprovechar el día para comprar algunas cosas e instalarme en el piso,-comento Sonic.

Claro, tomate el día libre y si mañana lo necesitas también, ven conmigo te presentare a los demás que forman parte de esta academia,-comento Slayter mientras salían del despacho.

Las chicas nada más verle salir, se olvidaron de las clases, del baile y de Shadow, esta vez podían verle la cara y los ojos, no apartaban la vista de él, y murmuraban por lo bajo.

Qué guapo es,-comentaba una de las chicas.

Y que ojos más bonitos tiene,-comentaba otra.

Y que sonrisa,-decia otra.

Shadow no le gustaba nada que se interrumpieran las clases, se dio la vuelta para ver al tanta admiración había causado.

Escucharme quiero presentaros a nuevo miembro de esta academia, a partir de hoy trabajara aquí con nosotros, será mi ayudante cualquier problema serio que tengáis decírselo a él cuando yo no esté, espero que le respetéis como lo hacéis conmigo,-les comento Slayter.

Shadow observaba al erizo nuevo, le llamo la atención sus ojos, eran de un verde claro precioso, noto perderse en ellos durante un rato. Sonic también se quedó observando al moreno, sus ojos color rojo sangre, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, ambos sintieron algo extraño en su interior pero ninguno sabia que significaba aquello.

Las chicas le saludaron con mucha alegría, Shadow se acercó hasta él y le dio la mano como señal de bienvenida.

Pasaron unos días, todo iba fenomenal, el trabajo se le daba estupendamente bien, tenía un piso bonito, poco a poco lo iba amueblando y decorando, además podía ver bailar a la gente y eso le encantaba. Había una de las alumnas llamada Amy que no dejaba de prestarle atención, cuando tenía oportunidad iba a verle o a hablar con él, Sonic hacía su trabajo más de una vez la decía que tenía que estar en clase no con él, no es que le desagradase su compañía, pero no estaba trabajando ahí para distraer a nadie y tampoco le gustaba demasiado tenerla pegada a él casi todo el rato.

A Shadow esto no le gustaba nada, más de una vez iba tras ella para llevársela de vuelta, algunas veces se quedaba observando a Sonic a ver que hacía, casi siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, nunca se le veía serio o enfadado, pero estaba claro que no estaba como con la chica todo el día detrás de él.

Por las tardes cuando cerraba la academia Shadow se quedaba con Rouge para seguir ensayando el baile. Sonic también tenía que quedarse a recoger las cosas, limpiar un poco y cerrar todo.

A medida que pasaban los días, Amy se hacía cada vez más pesada, Sonic al principio no le molestaba que fuera a hablar con él, a medida que pasaban los días ella iba adquiriendo mas confianza, la mayoría de los días estaba más pendiente de él que de la clase, a Shadow esto le estaba mosqueando mucho, y por alguna razón no le estaba gustando nada el comportamiento de esa chica, de momento solo se limitaba a observar, Slayter se pasaba gran parte de los días fuera por papeleo u otros asuntos, pero cuando estaba en la academia, él personalmente la echaba la bronca diciéndola que dejara a Sonic trabajar tranquilo.

Shadow cuando no daba clase se quedaba observando cómo bailaban los demás, y más de una vez su mirada se cruzaba con los ojos verdes de Sonic, el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa hacía que varias veces se quedase embelesado mirándole. Amy no se perdía nada, no le gustaba nada como Shadow y Sonic se miraban.

Por que se miran de esa manera, Sonic será mío sea como sea,-pensaba Amy observándoles.

Cuando Shadow se quedaba mirándole, para que dejase de observarle, Amy le hacía preguntas tontas, le daba igual, con tal de desviar su atención de Sonic.

Esa tarde Shadow y Rouge se quedaron como siempre a ensayar, Amy con la excusa de querer bailar un rato más, se quedó también en la academia.

Sonic estaba en el despacho limpiando y ordenando cosas, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para observar a Shadow y su pareja, era difícil no mirarles bailaban muy bien, pero a ninguno le movía la música como a él, y también observaba a Amy, su comportamiento era cada vez más extraño. No quería en absoluto tener problemas con ella, solo la veía como una alumna de la academia, nada más.

Por desgracia Amy no lo veía igual, como Sonic le había prestado tanta atención al principio, pensó que él podía sentir algo por ella, y paso de ser una creencia a estar convencida de ello, y quería a ese erizo para ella, lo tenía cada vez más claro, no dejaría que nadie se pusiera en su camino.

Shadow intentaba concentrarse en el baile, pero estando Amy allí, casi estaba más pendiente de lo que hacia ella o Sonic, que de su compañera y el baile.

Sonic salió a fuera a colocar las cosas que no estaban en su sitio, en cuanto piso la pista de la academia, Amy se abrazó a su cuello de una forma un tanto brusca, Sonic no puso muy buena cara, cuando consiguió soltarla, le agarró del brazo pegándose bien a él, Sonic tenía mucha paciencia y era muy educado, pero aquello se estaba volviendo pesado.

Por favor suéltame, tengo que terminar de recoger todo y después de que os hayáis ido, cerrar la academia e irme a casa que hoy estoy candado,- dijo Sonic intentando ser educado.

Vale, te dejo que acabes, pero luego me gustaría ver donde vives,-le dijo Amy con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sonic se quedó alucinado, no la conocía de nada y ya quería que la enseñase su casa, ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

Shadow hacía un rato que había dejado de bailar, y escucho la conversación de los dos, mientras observaba detenidamente a Sonic.

¿Por qué le observas tanto?,-pregunto Rouge mirándole.

Solo estoy escuchando lo que están diciendo, nada más, esa chica no me gusta nada, se esta comportando raro desde que llegó él,-dijo Shadow observando a Rouge.

¿Te preocupa Sonic?, sabe defenderse él solo, no creo que debas preocuparte,-dijo Rouge observándoles.

Shadow no dijo nada, el tampoco sabía porque se comportaba así, desde que Sonic había llegado, no había dejado de observarle, de mirarle, había algo en ese erizo azul, que le hacía sentir algo extraño por dentro.

Sonic mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Amy, se sintió observado por esos ojos rojos que tanto le llamaban la atención, además de misterio, también vio una profunda tristeza, y eso es lo que más le intrigaba. Al sentir que Shadow le observaba, sin saber porque, se puso algo nervioso.

Amy se retiró y se sentó en una de las sillas, observándole, no quería irse, quería saber donde vivía, si no se lo decía él, lo averiguaría ella misma. Mientras esperaba, observó un momento a Shadow, y vio que estaba mirando a Sonic eso no le gustó nada, y le miraba enfadada.

Quien es el, para mirarle de esa manera, Sonic es mío, y solo mío,-pensaba Amy observando enfadada a Shadow.

Rouge vio a Amy observando con mala cara a Shadow, este viendo que estaba la cosa más tranquila quiso seguir con los ensayos.

Creo que tienes razón con respecto a esa chica,-dijo Rouge hablando en voz baja a Shadow,-acaba de echarte una mirada que no me ha gustado nada.

Pasaron unas horas, Sonic ya había acabado de recoger y se había sentado un rato en un banco que había, y se detuvo a mirar como bailaba la pareja, le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de cuando el bailaba con los amigos en su pueblo, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ni se acordaba de que Amy estaba allí, viéndole.

Esa sonrisa tampoco le paso desapercibida a Shadow, que hizo otra pausa en su práctica de baile, era una sonrisa de alegría, de felicidad, él pocas veces sonreía, creía que era feliz, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

Amy fue con él, le veía muy sonriente.

Esa sonrisa de felicidad es porque piensas en alguien,-quiso saber Amy pensando que ese alguien era ella.

No, son recuerdos de mi vida en los que fui muy feliz, y siempre me gusta recordarlo,-comento Sonic.

Ojala sonrías así, también por mí,-comento Amy sentándose a su lado y agarrándole del brazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic se quedó mirándola sin saber que decirla, desvió su mirada hacia la pareja de baile que habían dejado de practicar, y se habían sentado un rato para descansar en un banco cercano a ellos, Shadow hablaba con Rouge, mientras sus ojos buscaban los verdes de Sonic, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban algo dentro de ellos se sobresaltaba.

Vámonos ya, por hoy hemos ensayado bastante, ya seguiremos mañana, estoy algo cansado,-dijo Shadow hablando a Rouge.

La verdad es que hoy te veo algo distraído, así que será mejor dejarlo para mañana,-comento Rouge.

No digas tonterías Rouge, no estoy distraído, solo estoy algo cansado nada más,-dijo desviando la mirada.

Si Shadow, tú me dirás lo que quieras, pero yo pienso otras cosas,-comento Rouge.

Esta se levanto y fue al vestuario a cambiarse de ropa para marchar, eran ya las 10 de la noche.

Shadow se quedó mirándola pensativo, luego se levantó y fue directo hacía Sonic.

Amy no le hizo gracia cuando Shadow se acercaba a ellos, y se agarro más fuerte al brazo de Sonic.

Sonic intentaba soltarse de su agarre, no le gustaba nada que estuviera pegado a él de esa manera, entonces vio que Shadow parado delante de él.

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en el despacho?,-pregunto Shadow mirando a Sonic,- a solas por favor,-dijo bastante molesto mirando a la chica.

Ella puso mala cara pero le soltó y se fue a otro lado del lugar.

Mientras ellos se metían en el despacho para hablar.

Bueno, tu dirás,-dijo Sonic.

Nosotros ya nos vamos, hemos terminado por hoy, puedes cerrar cuando quieras,-dijo haciendo una pausa.

Si, ya me había dado cuenta yo, no hacía falta que vinieras a decírmelo,-dijo Sonic dirigiéndose hacia el despacho a por las llaves.

Pero Shadow de agarró del brazo haciendo que se detuviera, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

Una cosa más, ten cuidado con esa chica, no me gusta nada su forma de actuar con respecto a ti, no creo equivocarme si te digo qué se ha obsesionado contigo, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mira mal a todo el que te observa o todo el que se te acerca y eso no es bueno,-comento Shadow en voz baja para que la chica no les oyese.

Creo que te preocupas demasiado, pero si he notado es que lo que tu me dices, a mi esa chica no me interesa para nada y la verdad no me gustaría meterme en problemas con ella, siento meterte en este problema, no has podido concentrarte bien por culpa mía,-dijo Sonic con la miraba triste.

Si no quieres tener problemas con ella, pon límites y espacio entre los dos, sino creo que cada vez ira cogiendo más confianza contigo y a veces demasiada confianza puede traer consecuencias, no te preocupes por el ensayo, tenemos muchos días para poder practica. Aquí la única que está causando jaleo es ella, tú no tienes la culpa de nada,-comento Shadow sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de Sonic.

Gracias por preocuparte, tienes razón tengo que tener cuidado y poner barreras, al principio me hacia gracia y no me molestaba cuando iba a hablar conmigo pero, ahora no me deja ni un momento, donde voy yo allí esta ella detrás mío, no me gusta ser mal educado pero no soporto que se me peguen de esa manera, soy libre, y lo seré el tiempo que pueda, hasta que encuentre a alguien que de verdad se merezca mi amor, y esa persona me lo de por igual,-dijo Sonic observando a Shadow.

Bueno ten cuidado con ella, otra cosa procura no quedarte a solas con ella, echala antes de irte.

Yo también soy libre aunque la vida siempre puede cambiar y darte sorpresas, ¿verdad?,-comento Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si en esto tienes razón, y no te preocupes ahora cuando marchéis vosotros la procuro echar a ella también, tampoco yo tengo ganas de estar con ella a solas, no me fio mucho la verdad, gracias Shadow, y hasta mañana, por cierto, bailáis muy bien, pero creo que os falta algo,-comento Sonic.

Hasta mañana, y gracias, lo hacemos lo mejor posible. A que te refieres con eso de que nos falta algo,-quiso saber Shadow.

No te preocupes son cosas mías, lo hacéis muy bien seguir así, se nota que os lleváis y os compenetráis muy bien y eso es lo que importa,-dijo Sonic.

¿Tú sabes bailar?,-pregunto Shadow

No, así como vosotros lo hacéis no,-comento Sonic.

Shadow no sabía a qué se refería pero ya tenía que irse se hacía tarde y era ya de noche, así que salieron del despacho y Sonic fue hacia donde Amy.

Amy, tienes que irte ya, tengo que cerrar todo para poder irme a casa,-dijo Sonic algo nervioso.

Shadow iba a salir por la puerta pero quiso esperar un momento a ver que pasaba.

Quiero esperarte a que cierres, y marcho contigo,-dijo Amy.

Amy yo me voy a casa, y tu deberías irte a la tuya por favor,-dijo Sonic poniéndose ya algo tenso.

Shadow y Rouge se iban ya, y se despidieron de Sonic, Amy en vez que marcharse, se quedó cerca de la academia esperando a ver si Sonic salía, no quería irse.

Sonic apago todo y cerró la puerta con llave, y fue hacia el portal para subir a su casa, y vio a Amy apoyada en una pared un tanto a oscuras, y le asusto un poco.

Bueno ya estamos solos, bueno espero que me invites a subir y ver tu piso,-dijo Amy

Amy te dije que te fueras a casa, he estado haciendo muchas cosas y estoy agotado, necesito descansar y dormir. Lo siento pero no te conozco de nada y pretendes que te lleve a mi casa, lo siento pero creo que te has equivocado de persona ahora si me disculpas me retiro,-dijo Sonic entrando en el portal dejando a Amy fuera y enfadada.

Eres un cabrón como todos los demás, das esperanzas a las chicas y luego las hechas a la mierda, eso es lo que hacéis todos,-dijo Amy bastante enfadada.

Lo primero yo no soy como los demás, lo segundo nunca te he dado esperanzas de nada tu misma te lo has imaginado, y lo tercero no tienes porque insultarme, vete por favor,-dijo Sonic ya algo cansado.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue al piso, no quería saber nada más de ella, ni seguir discutiendo con ella.

Ella se quedo un momento mirando a la puerta.

Esto no quedará así, si no eres mío no serás de nadie,-dijo marchándose furiosa a su casa.

Rouge ya se había ido hace rato, pero Shadow se quedó escondido en uno de los portales, y escuchó todo lo que hablaron, luego la vio marcharse a ella y lo que la oyó decir no le gusto nada,


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, estaba intranquilo por lo que le había dicho esa chica, no le gustó nada como se lo dijo y mucho menos su mirada, también se acordó de Slayter, su cara por alguna razón le era familiar, era como si ese rostro lo hubiera visto antes en alguna parte, pero no podía imaginar donde, después de muchas vueltas en la cama finalmente se durmió.

Al día siguiente fue el primero en abrir, al poco rato sonó el teléfono, era Slayter, ese día no podría ir por la academia por qué no se encontraba demasiado bien, y le pidió que por favor se encargara el de todo, que si tenía algún problema le llamase.

Al poco rato llegó Shadow y Rouge que eran siempre los primeros en llegar, Sonic salió a saludarles, con su sonrisa de siempre y para comentarles lo de Slayter.

Buenos días chicos,-dijo sonriente-, acaba de llamarme el jefe, parece que está enfermo y no podrá venir hoy, me ha dejado a mí a cargo de todo, cualquier problema que tengáis no dudéis en acudir a mí.

Espero que se recuperes pronto,-comento Rouge-, bueno seguro que puedes encargarte de todo sin problemas, además siempre es más agradable tener a un chico joven y guapo para ayudarte que a un hombre mayor como él,-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sonic.

Shadow le observaba, parecía como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado, no se le veía ni angustiado ni triste ni nada por el estilo, al menos por fuera no aparentaba estar mal.

Rouge se fue a cambiar para empezar a ensayar y trabajar, dejando a los dos erizos solos.

¿Qué tal anoche con Amy?, ayer parece que te estuvo esperando hasta que cerraste,-dijo Shadow observándole.

Aunque intentaba mantener la sonrisa, su rostro y sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Bien, quería que la invitase a mi piso, pero la dije que no, que no la conocía como para dejarla entrar en mi casa, y que se había equivocado de persona,-dijo Sonic mirando al suelo.

Y que te dijo, porque no creo que se quedase sin decirte nada,-pregunto Shadow.

Me llamo de todo, que si era un cabrón, que si primero daba esperanzas y luego era todo mentira, y sabes eso me dolió, nunca sería capaz de hacer daño a una persona y menos deliberadamente como ella cree,-dijo Sonic con semblante triste.

Shadow se acercó a él quería consolarle de alguna manera, por alguna razón no le gustaba verle así de triste, y dolido, en ese momento odio a Amy como nunca.

No te preocupes, no la hagas caso, es la típica chica que no está acostumbrada a un rechazo, no pienses mas en ella, si tienes algún problema solo dímelo,-dijo Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonic sonrió antes esas palabras, la verdad es que se sentía mejor, y cuando vio a Shadow sonreírle, aun se sintió mejor, esa sonrisa le provocaba algo extraño en su interior, algo que no había sentido con nadie.

Al poco rato empezaba a llegar la gente, para empezar a bailar, por desgracia para Sonic, apareció también Amy, al ser una de las alumnas también tenía que ir, Amy le miró como si nada, y se puso a seguir los pasos de baile de las demás, Sonic no podía evitar estar algo nervioso, había algo en esa chica que no le gustaba nada, no quería estar todo el rato pendiente de ella, pero tampoco quería perderla de vista, algo de decía que esa chica le traería problemas.

Paso parte de la mañana bastante tranquilo, Sonic no tuvo casi trabajo, llamadas de teléfono de clientes, y poco más, así que podía aprovechar a observar bailar a la gente, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la música y tenía ganas de bailar desde que había llegado allí, no había vuelto a bailar y lo echaba de menos, en más de una ocasión sus ojos se posaron en Shadow, le gustaba verle bailar.

Alguna vez miraba para Amy, esta estaba también observándole algunas veces, con no muy buena cara.

Hubo un momento en que el disco de música se ralló y finamente se detuvo, Sonic salió a ver que pasaba, el disco estaba bastante rallado, y no tenían ninguna otra copia.

¿Qué ocurre?,-pregunto Shadow acercándose a él

Me temo que el disco esta estropeado y parece que no hay mas copias, ¿hay algún otro disco que pongáis a parte de este?,-pregunto Sonic.

Si, aquí tenemos otro de música parecida a esta,-dijo Shadow yendo hacia el sitio seguido de Sonic.

Amy no dejaba de prestarles atención, pero ella seguía a lo suyo.

Pusieron el disco nuevo y la gente siguió con bailando como si nada, al poco rato una de las bombillas de la sala se fundió, Sonic fue al almacén a por otra de repuesto se subió a una escalera que había cogido para cambiar la bombilla, Amy estaba cerca de él, y miró un momento a los demás a ver si la estaban viendo, y se acercó poco a poco a la escalera, Shadow la vio darle un pequeño empujón a la escalera, esta empezó a tambalearse, Sonic no sabía a donde agarrarse, y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, por suerte Shadow llegó a tiempo y le cogió en el aire antes de llegar al suelo.

Amy se fue de allí para que nadie sospechase de ella, pero Shadow vio lo que había hecho, Sonic estaba en brazos de Shadow.

¿Estas bien Sonic?,-pregunto viéndole algo asustado.

Aun estoy un poco agitado del susto, pero gracias a ti estoy bien, gracias Shadow por ayudarme,-dijo Sonic con las mejillas algo coloradas viendo que aun estaba en brazos de Shadow.

Shadow también algo ruborizado, le bajó.

Esa escalera debía de estar medio rota y al subirme yo se estropeo del todo,-dijo Sonic sin saber que había sido la otra.

Shadow de momento prefirió no decirle la verdad, no quería ponerle más nervioso, y miró a Amy bastante enfadado.

Como puede ser capaz de hacer algo así y quedarse tan tranquila, esa tía esta más loca de lo que pensaba, será mejor que la vigile,-pensaba Shadow observándola.

Rouge observaba la forma en que Shadow miraba a Amy, nunca había visto a Shadow mirar a alguien con los ojos llenos de odio, Rouge al estar bailando no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero viendo como miraba Shadow a Amy, se podía hacer una idea.

Relájate amigo, parece que vas a echar fuego por los ojos como sigas así,-comento Rouge acercándose a él y hablándole en voz baja.

Si será mejor que me calme, sigamos con el baile mejor así podre pensar en cosas mas agradables,-comento Shadow.

Si vosotros seguir bailando, ya paso todo, y yo estoy bien no quiero que la clase se interrumpa,-dijo Sonic en voz alta en general para todos.

El día siguió como si nada, Sonic después del incidente se quedó un buen rato en el despacho sentado, recuperándose del susto, mientras observaba a Shadow, y empezó a recordar cuando le tenía en brazos.

Me sentí extraño cuando estaba en sus brazos, pero a la vez protegido, se sentía cálido y firme, me gustaría haberle podido acariciar ese mechón blanco del pecho, parece tan suave y esponjoso. ¿Por qué se preocupa por mi?, es como si quisiera protegerme, pero porque.

Siempre ha estado ahí para animarme, no sé qué me pasa con él, cada vez que cruzamos las miradas, me toca, o está a mi lado, siento algo dentro de mí, algo extraño pero a la vez cálido y muy agradable, es algo que nunca antes he sentido, la verdad que con el, de alguna manera me siento seguro,-pensaba el erizo azul para si mismo.

Llegaba el momento de cerrar e irse a casa, la gente se iba marchando poco a poco, Amy parecía que se había ido, estaban solo Shadow y Rouge, que se quedaron un rato para ensayar como siempre.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba, y se moría de ganas de hacerlo, la música era su vida y su mundo la llevaba en la sangre, pero no quería que le viera nadie, era algo que quería hacer sin espectadores el solo, era una forma de sentirse libre de todo ese mundo.

A las pocas horas Rouge fue a cambiarse para marcharse, Shadow vio a Sonic sentado pensativo

¿Quieres que cierre hoy por ti? Así podrás irte a casa y descansar,-comento Shadow sentándose a su lado.

Estoy bien, ya cierro yo no te preocupes tu vete para casa que tienes que estar cansado de tanto bailar,-dijo Sonic con una sincera sonrisa.

Shadow no se dio cuenta pero esa sonrisa provoco un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y se quedó embobado unos segundos mirándole, movió un poco la cabeza para salir de ese trance que le tenia así.

Está bien como quieras, nos vemos mañana,-dijo Shadow levantándose.

Al poco tiempo salió Rouge ya vestida para marchar, se despidieron de Sonic y marcharon.

Decidió cerrar por dentro y quedarse un rato más, luego subiría al piso por una puerta de la academia que también daba al portal.

Se sentó un momento en uno de los asientos.

Esa chica, casi me hace caer de la escalera, tengo que tener cuidado con ella, ha llegado a ser peligrosa, menos mal que estaba Shadow y pudo cogerme a tiempo,-pensaba Sonic sonrojándose un poco al recordar cuando estuvo en brazos del moreno.

No sé qué me está pasando con Shadow, cuando esta cerca mío, me siento feliz y a la vez nervioso, me doy cuenta de que casi todo el día me lo paso viendo a Shadow, aunque quiera apartar mi vista de él, acabo volviendo a mirarle, el también se me queda mirando o noto sus ojos clavados en mi aunque yo no le este mirando, creo que a ambos nos pasa lo mismo pero no se por que. Bueno ahora que no hay nadie voy a hacer algo que hace tiempo no hago y que me pide el cuerpo a gritos; bailar,-dijo Sonic levantándose y poniendo música salsera como le gustaba a él.

Bajo un poco las luces y empezó a bailar, eso si que le hacía sentirse bien, le hacía sentirse vivo, le encantaba poder bailar hasta que los pies le dolieran, se movía como nadie había visto, las caderas, la cintura, los brazos al ritmo y son de la música, no había pasos de baile era todo natural y sacado de su corazón, no le apetecía decírselo a nadie de esa academia, le gustaba estar solo, que nadie le interrumpiera en esos momentos, bailando se sentía libre de verdad, libre y vivo.

Estuvo dos horas bailando sin parar, luego se tiro en el suelo a descansar y recuperarse, mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo le vino a la mente Slayter, no podía evitar sentir que ya le conocía, que sus vidas ya se habían cruzado antes, pero no sabía ni cuándo ni en qué momento, luego la imagen de Slayter cambió por la de cierto erizo negro de ojos rubís, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al momento, se levantó, cerro todo y se fue a casa.

Una vez en casa ceno algo y se hecho en la cama, ya eran las 12 de la noche, pero no tenia sueño, bailar de había despertado todas las células del cuerpo, lo había echado mucho de menos, pero no tanto como a su madre, entonces tuvo una idea, ir a ver a su madre y convencerla de que fuera a pasar unos días con él al piso, y viera donde trabajaba.

Tardo unas horas pero finalmente se durmió, empezó a tener un sueño, aparecía su madre y Slayter juntos, luego aparecía de espaldas un erizo pequeño con la piel azul, miraba hacia Slayter y pronunciaba una palabra, "papa", en ese momento Sonic despertó de golpe,

¿Qué ha sido eso, estaba claro que el pequeño era yo y aparecía mi madre, pero ¿yo llamando papa a Slayter?, no será…, no, no puede ser él, sería mucha casualidad, voy a decirle a mi madre que venga hasta acá, quiero ver cómo reaccionan al verse,-pensaba detenidamente Sonic.

Por suerte pudo volver a dormir pero esta vez sin ningún sueño ni pesadilla que le hiciera despertarse.

Se levantó un poco más pronto de lo normal, sabía que hoy iría Slayter a la academia y quería pedirle el día libre para poder ir a ver a su madre y hacer lo que había planeado, hacer que los dos se vean, a ver qué ocurre.

Se duchó, desayuno y bajó para abrir la academia la primera que llegó fue Amy, por alguna razón llegó bastante temprano esa mañana, Sonic no le gustaba mucho la idea de que estuvieran ellos solos, aunque sabía que Shadow y Rouge no tardarían demasiado.

Buenos días, espero que sepas disculparme lo que te dije el otro día por la noche, me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien Sonic,-dijo Amy.

La mirada de Amy no convenció a Sonic demasiado, no quería confiarse, había estado a punto de caer de la escalera por su culpa, pero no quería decir nada, solo la miro y se fue sin decirla nada.

Amy no dijo más, pero quería saber todo de ese erizo, si no era suyo, no dejaría que otra se le acercara (será tonta).

Al poco rato llego la pareja Shadow y Rouge, le saludaron con una sonrisa Rouge antes de entrar a cambiarse le dio un beso a Sonic en la mejilla totalmente inofensivo, Rouge le había cogido cariño, era un chico entrañable, educado, fácil de querer, era amable siempre y tenia sonrisas para todos, Sonic le pilló desprevenido pero lo vio como algo inocente, Shadow sonrió un poco y fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos, pero a cierta eriza rosa este gesto no lo vio tan inocente.

Esa zorra, como se atreve a besarle ni siquiera a tocarle, tendré que hacer algo al respecto,-pensaba Amy para sí misma.

Shadow fue un momento al servicio y Sonic se metió en el despacho a llamar a Slayter para ver si iba a ir o no a la academia.

Entonces Amy quiso hacer algo para darle una pequeña lección a esa Rouge, esta siempre dejaba un par de zapatos cerca de los bancos para cambiarse cuando se le cansaran los pies mucho o se le rompieran los otros, sin que nadie la viera cogió uno de los zapatos y con un pequeña navajita que tenía le hizo una apertura al pequeño tacón que tenía, y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio, como si nada, pero no se dio cuenta de que Sonic la vio, acercarse a los zapatos, no la vio lo que hizo pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

Al rato salieron los otros dos, empezaron los dos a bailar como siempre, mientras venía el resto de los alumnos de la academia, a las pocas horas estaba todo lleno de gente bailando, Sonic cuando vio que Rouge y Shadow hacían un pequeño descanso, les llamó al despacho.

Chicos podéis venir un momento tengo que comentaros algo que me ha dicho Slayter por teléfono,-dijo mintiendo para que Amy no se diera cuenta.

Una vez dentro del despacho.

Gracias por venir, veréis, lo de Slayter es mentira, quería comentaros algo a los dos, acabo de ver a Amy andando con los zapatos que tienes de repuesto que sueles dejar aquí en la academia, yo que tu no me los pondría.

¡Pero que dices!, esa chica está loca se está pasando, que vamos a hacer,-pregunto Rouge.

A mi vino a pedirme disculpas por lo que me llamo la otra noche pero no la he dirigido la palabra, pero creo que a esta la da igual la digas sí o no, no sé lo que tendrá en la cabeza,-comento Sonic.

Tendremos que tener cuidado con ella, especialmente tu,-dijo Shadow observando a Sonic.

Si, me da la sensación de que esta celosa de todos los que me rodean no quiere que nadie se me acerque y eso no me gusta nada, no quiero que haga daño a nadie es algo que no soportaría, y menos a gente que aprecio,-dijo Sonic visiblemente preocupado.

No te preocupes ahora que nos has dicho esto, estaremos los tres más alerta, tenemos que protegernos mutuamente,-comento Rouge.

Puede que al final la que salga herida salga ella como siga así,-dijo Shadow algo molesto

Cambiando de tema, sabéis si va a venir hoy el jefe por aquí, quería pedirle el día libre hoy,-pregunto Sonic.

Si creo que sí, si es urgente lo que tienes que hacer llámale por teléfono a lo mejor no viene hasta más tarde,-comento Rouge.

Si será lo mejor, bueno volver al baile si queréis y estar alerta con esta señorita,-comento Sonic.

Los chicos salieron y siguieron bailando como si nada, hubo un momento que paro la música Amy se dirigía al baño, paso cerca de Rouge pero al pasar por su lado la dio un empujón, si no es por Shadow que la agarró la tiraba al suelo.

Vaya lo siento no te vi, iba al baño con tanta urgencia que no te vi,-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Shadow la observó con mala cara, Sonic también lo había visto, y se le ocurrió empezar a anotar todas las cosas que hacía Amy de ese estilo, para enseñárselas cuando pudiera a Slayter a ver si podía hacer que la expulsaran de la academia.

Esa mañana Shadow prestaba más atención a Sonic y Rouge se encargaba de vigilar a Amy.

Shadow no sabía porque pero, sentía la necesidad de proteger a ese erizo azul, de defenderle de quien fuera, pero no sabía porque se sentía así, cada vez que veía a esa niñata haciéndole mal se ponía furioso, en más de una ocasión le hubiera gustado echarla de allí a puñetazos.

En otro lugar no lejos de allí andaba Slayter haciendo unas cosas en su casa, hacia uso días que no iba por la academia porque había tenido papeleo y reuniones, últimamente le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza a por qué ese chico de piel azul le resultaba tan familiar, y un día buscando entre sus cosas vio una foto de él con la familia, la mujer y el hijo pequeño, entonces se dio cuenta, ese erizo azul que estaba en la academia, era ese niño que estaba en la foto, no cabía la menor duda, era su hijo, no sabía qué hacer, no quería arruinarle la vida al chico diciéndole que él era el padre que nunca tuvo y que abandono, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico si se enteraba así que prefirió no decir nada, tenía que regresar a la academia y hacer como si nada.

En la academia, la gente bailaba y disfrutaba como siempre, al poco rato llegó Slayter y Sonic estuvo hablado con él.

Buenos días Slayter, me gustaría tener mañana el día libre, quiero ir a ver a mi madre que hace tiempo que no la veo y esta ella sola,-dijo Sonic.

Claro Sonic no hay problemas ya acabe todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes de todos modos este fin de semana es fiesta y no abriremos, así que tendrás libre estos días, por cierto, ¿has tenido algún problema en mi ausencia?,-pregunto Slayter.

Sonic pensó decirle lo de Amy pero prefirió no hacerlo, estaban Shadow y Rouge para ayudarle si pasaba algo, pero si veía que la cosa iba a mas se lo comunicaría.

La verdad es que todo ha ido bien, bueno entonces me vendrán bien estos días libre, para hacer algunas cosas,-terminó diciendo Sonic.

Mientras hablaban ambos en el despacho, a Sonic se le paso por la cabeza el sueño de la noche anterior, donde aparecía Slayter como su padre, cuanto más le miraba más se convencía de que era él, pero no podía arriesgarse a decirle nada y equivocarse por eso tenía que hacer que su madre y él se volviera a ver, aunque su madre no se lo dijera, quería ver la reacción de los dos al verse.

Paso la tarde como si nada, llegaba la hora de cerrar y ya casi se habían ido todos, quedaba la pareja de siempre Shadow y Rouge, mientras ensayaban, a Shadow le venía el recuerdo de cuando había cogido a Sonic en brazos, de lo que había sentido cuando le tuvo tan cerca, porque sentía la necesidad de protegerle, porque no podía dejar de mirar y pensar en Sonic, intentaba concentrarse pero no lo conseguía del todo, Rouge no quiso decirle nada, solamente sonreía, imaginándose que es lo que le tendría tan distraído.

Dejémoslo por hoy, voy a cambiarme y nos vamos,-dijo Rouge entrando en el camerino.

Shadow asintió y se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperarla, se fijó a ver donde andaba la peli rosa, al parecer ya se había ido, o al menos no estaba por allí, luego sus ojos buscaron esos verdes que tantas veces había buscado, estaba sentado en el despacho, con la mirada perdida, parecía pensativo, distante, y algo preocupado.

Sonic salió a fuera y se sentó al lado de Shadow.

Cuando salga Rouge tengo que comentaros una cosa antes de que nos vayamos,-dijo mirando a Shadow.

No creo que tarde mucho en salir, en cuanto a ti, te veo muy pensativo, estas como en otro mundo, espero que esa loca no te haya hecho o digo algo raro,-comento Shadow.

No, no te preocupes esta vez no tiene nada que ver con ella, son cosas mías,-comento Sonic.

Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas la una en la otra durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, a ambos les atraía mucho los ojos del otro, al rato salió Rouge haciéndoles volver a la realidad.

Ahora que ya terminaste tengo que deciros algo, este fin de semana es fiesta y no abre la academia ¿queréis quedar algún día para salir por ahí?, aunque mañana quiero ir a ver a mi madre, hace tiempo que no la veo y ahora esta ella sola,-dijo Sonic.

La verdad es que no es mala idea, hace mucho que no salimos de fiesta, y así podemos enseñarte algo de la ciudad que creo que no has tenido tiempo para verla, ¿te parece que quedemos mañana por la noche?. Por cierto espero que tu madre no tenga nada malo,-comento Rouge.

No, voy a visitarla, no la veo desde que vine aquí, ya hace casi un mes, quiero ver como esta, y si hay suerte convencerla de que venga a pasar unos días conmigo. Y si por mí de acuerdo mañana por la noche quedamos aquí en la puerta de la academia-dijo Sonic con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Bueno pues nos vemos aquí mañana a las 10:00 de la noche. Vaya como se nota que es alguien muy especial, e importante en tu vida, se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de ella-dijo Rouge.

Shadow solo escuchaba no perdía detalle de lo que decía el erizo azul.

Si la verdad es que si, es la persona más importante en mi vida ahora mismo y a la que más quiero,-dijo sonriente.

Por alguna razón su mirada se cruzo con la de Shadow, y sintió algo extraño en su interior pero no supo el que.

Espero que lo pases bien con ella, y disfrutes del tiempo juntos, te veremos mañana-dijo Rouge mirando a Shadow.

Shadow asintió con la cabeza la verdad tenía ganas de quedar con él, de pasar tiempo con él, conocerle más.

Después los tres salieron, Sonic cerró la puerta, se despidió de los demás cuando iba a irse noto que alguien le agarraba la muñeca, miró hacia su lado y vio que era Shadow.

Shadow, me has asustado un poco, ¿Qué quieres?,-pregunto Sonic con las mejillas con un leve rosado.

Ten cuidado, noto la presencia de alguien, puede que sea la chica esa, como no la vi en la academia pensé que se habría ido pero creo que estaba esperando a que tu salieras,-susurró Shadow en el oído de Sonic.

No me gusta nada que ande rondando por mi casa pero que quieres que haga, yo voy para casa si quiere pasarse la noche aquí fuera allá ella,-comento Sonic.

Estaba pensando una cosa, puedo subir un rato a tu casa para que vea que estarás acompañado, de paso ambos nos quedamos más tranquilos,-comento Shadow.

Por mi no hay problema así te enseño el piso,-dijo Sonic sonriente.

Ambos se sentían algo nerviosos, estarían los dos solos en su piso, pero a ninguno de los dos le disgustó la idea, ambos subieron al piso.

Una vez dentro Sonic quiso mostrarle el piso, al terminar le invitó a pasar al pequeño salón que tenía.

No es muy grande pero para vivir yo solo está muy bien,-dijo Sonic con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Yo también vivo solo, aunque mi casa no esta tan limpia y adornada como la tuya, no tengo mucho gusto para eso,-comento Shadow intentando animar un poco a Sonic.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando, hasta que Shadow miró el reloj.

Uff es muy tarde, no me he dado cuenta de la hora, tengo que irme ya, nos vemos mañana,-dijo Shadow levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta

¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche aquí?,-pregunto Sonic sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

Sonic se puso algo colorado dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Shadow le miraba sorprendido no esperaba algo así.

Lo… lo digo porque es muy tarde ya, no es bueno que vayas tu solo a estas horas, además como yo mañana no voy a ir, te doy las llaves y abres tu mañana,-dijo algo nervioso.

Bueno, si no te es incomodo, la verdad no me apetece salir e ir yo solo a estas horas tampoco, además estoy muy a gusto aquí hablando contigo y en tu compañía,-dijo Shadow sin dejar de mirar a Sonic.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, Sonic no sabía que decir a eso ni cómo interpretarlo y Shadow se puso algo colorado pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

La verdad es que me gusta la idea de que te quedes, no quiero quedarme solo, desde que he venido siempre me he sentido solo, aunque en la academia me llevo y hablo con todos, cuando llego a casa, todo está en silencio, no hay nadie esperando mi llegada, nadie para darme la bienvenida, estoy solo, y es algo que no me gusta,-dijo Sonic bastante triste.

A mí la soledad nunca me ha disgustado, siempre he estado solo, y me he acostumbrado a ello, pero no te negaré que a veces también extraño tener a alguien a mi lado, a alguien que me espere cuando llego a casa, que me quite este sentimiento de soledad, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado a esa persona,-dijo Shadow bajando la mirada.

A ambos nos rodea la soledad, vivimos con ella, pero a ninguno nos gusta, ¿verdad?,-dijo Sonic con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Y sin previo aviso, se acercó a Shadow y le abrazó, Shadow se quedó algo sorprendido pero luego le devolvió ese abrazo, ambos lo necesitaban, ese abrazo se sentía muy cálido y muy bien, a ambos les costó tener que soltarse, se sentían demasiado bien en brazos del otro.

Separándose después de unos momentos…

Duerme tu en la cama, que yo duermo en el sofá,-dijo Sonic.

Es tu casa, como vas a dormir en el sofá, no seas tonto, duerme tu en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá,-dijo Shadow.

Shadow eres mi invitado, no quiero que duermas tu en el sofá, no estaría bien, espera aquí y te preparo la cama-dijo Sonic.

Cuando Sonic iba a salir del salón, notó que le agarraban del brazo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Shadow mirándole fijamente, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

Te parecerá una tontería pero me gustaría dormir en la misma cama que tu, me gustaría sentir lo que es dormir acompañado, por favor,-dijo Shadow.

La verdad, es que no me apetece dormir solo, también quiero experimentar dormir con alguien, contigo será algo agradable-dijo Sonic algo sonrojado.

Estaba claro que entre ellos estaba empezando a despertar algo, pero no sabían que era, nunca había experimentado sentimientos así por alguien. Sonic preparó la cama, que era bastante grande, mientras Shadow miraba a través de la ventana la luna llena.

Ver la luz de la luna reflejada en los ojos y la piel de Shadow, hicieron a Sonic quedarse embobado mirándole, se veía tan guapo, tan misterioso, Sonic se daba cuenta de que sentía algo por Shadow, algo más fuerte que por un amigo o familiar. Cuando termino con la cama se acercó hasta la ventana, al lado de Shadow.

¿Es hermosa verdad?,-pregunto Sonic observándola luna.

Sí, se parece a nosotros, siempre está sola,-comento Shadow.

Si, pero a diferencia de mi, ella es valiente, aunque esta sola, siempre esta brillante, nunca se apaga, siempre está ahí dispuesta a dar lo que tiene, no parece tenerle miedo a la soledad, yo en cambio es algo que me aterra, no me gustaría pasar toda mi vida solo, quisiera que alguien fuera testigo de mi vida, poder darle mi amor a alguien, aunque a veces eso me parezca difícil,-hablaba Sonic sin dejar de observar la luna.

Shadow no podía dejar de mirarle, él se sentía del mismo modo que Sonic, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Sonic, más le gustaba estar con él, mirarle, observarle.

¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?,-quiso saber Sonic.

Me da igual, cualquiera de los dos es cómodo para mi, escoge tu el que quieras,-contesto Shadow.

Ambos se acostaron, estaban algo cansados de ese día, Sonic estaba algo nervioso por que vería a su madre, y si le salía bien lo que el pretendía podría averiguar si Slayter era su padre o no.

Oye ahora que estabas en la ventana, te fijaste a ver si seguía Amy ahí abajo,-pregunto Sonic observando a Shadow.

No te preocupes no la vi por ahí, además a estas horas no creo que ande ya por aquí, duérmete y deja de pensar en ella,-dijo Shadow.

A media noche, Sonic se despertó con bastante calor, y fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua fresquita, al volver se hecho boca abajo en la cama y se quedo observando a Shadow, se le veía tan tranquilo, estaba medio destapado por el calor, y giró su cabeza dejándola muy cerca del rostro de Sonic, este tenía las mejillas del mismo color que las púas del moreno, coloradas, sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, notaba el aliento del otro en su rostro, eso le hacía estremecerse, y sentir un escalofrió por toda la espalda, entonces se puso de espaldas a Shadow para evitar lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo, besarle, pero no quería hacer eso como actuaria el otro, puede que eso le diera asco, puede que luego le odiase, que no quisiera volver a verle, y no quería arriesgar todo por un beso, así que simplemente intento dormirse y olvidarse de lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Pero Shadow no estaba tan dormido como parecía, el calor no le dejaba dormir del todo y cuando sintió a Sonic levantarse se despertó del todo, cuando noto que Sonic volvía se hizo el dormido, no sabía la razón pero quería ver que hacía el azulado erizo, pero empezó a entrarle el sueño y cuando movió la cabeza estaba medio dormido, pero cuando sintió el aliento del otro en su cara, sus cinco sentidos volvieron a despertarse, no le hacía falta abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando, sin querer había puesto su cara muy cerca del rostro del otro, empezó a sentirse nervioso, no quería que el otro se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto así que intentaba aguantar como podía, pero tener a Sonic tan cerca, le hacía tener ganas de besarle, pero no quería hacer eso, no sabia como se lo tomaría el otro, menos mal que Sonic se dio la vuelta de espaldas para dormir, sino no habría podido aguantarse mucho más, finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, el primero en despertarse fue Sonic, notó que estaba acurrucado contra algo cálido y suave, pero no eran las sabanas, se separó un poco y vio el pelaje blanco del pecho de Shadow, miró hacia arriba y vio que este seguía dormido, se separó despacio para no despertarle, tampoco quería que viera que había dormido acurrucado contra su pecho, Sonic se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando a Shadow, la sensación de levantarse y ver a alguien a tu lado en la cama le hizo sentir algo maravilloso, era algo difícil de describir pero la sensación era estupenda, pero luego su mirada se entristeció.

Esto de despertar y ver a alguien a tu lado en la cama es algo hermoso, pero esto solo ha sido una noche, no creo que esto vuelva a suceder, que lastima,-pensó Sonic bastante triste.

Fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, y quiso también preparárselo a Shadow, no quería que se fuera sin desayunar al poco rato Shadow despertó, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta de que Sonic no estaba, se preocupo pensando que a lo mejor este se había marchado sin decirle nada, pero entonces le encontró en la cocina poniendo la mesa, y su cuerpo se relajó, se quedó mirándole unos instantes, que diferente era despertarse con alguien a despertar solo, era una sensación única y le había gustado mucho.

Buenos días, te prepare algo para desayunar, espero que te guste,-comento Sonic sonriente.

No hacía falta que te molestases pero gracias,-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos desayunaron en silencio hasta que Sonic comento algo.

Espero que hayas dormido bien, y hayas pasado buena noche,-comento Sonic.

Sí, he dormido muy bien, la verdad he estado muy a gusto, y la experiencia de despertarte con alguien es algo único, ¿no crees?,-dijo observándole.

Sí, yo también siento que es algo especial, es difícil de explicar pero es muy agradable despertar y saber que hay alguien a tu lado,-dijo Sonic bajando la mirada algo triste.

Shadow no le gustaba verle triste, no sabía que decirle.

Bueno espero que hoy lo pasemos bien por la noche, hace tiempo que no salgo de fiesta, seguro lo pasaremos bien,-dijo intentando animar a Sonic.

Si, la verdad tengo ganas de salir y divertirme un rato desde que he venido no he salido nunca, y no conozco nada de esta ciudad que no sea la academia, será divertido,-dijo Sonic mas animado.

Terminaron, Sonic preparo las cosas que quería llevar para el viaje, Shadow quiso acompañarle hasta la estación de autobuses.

Una vez que llegaron, tuvieron que esperar un rato a que llegara el bus.

Gracias por acompañarme pero no hacía falta, te hubieras ido para casa tendrás mejores cosas que hacer,-dijo Sonic

La verdad no tengo nada importante que hacer, me apetecía acompañarte, es mi forma de darte las gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa,-dijo Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa.

No seas tonto, no tienes que darme las gracias por eso, me ha gustado tener compañía, gracias,-dijo Sonic con una bonita sonrisa que a cierto moreno le gusto mucho.

Al poco rato llego el bus, subió, ambos se despidieron quedando para verse por la noche a la hora que habían acordado.

Cuando el bus se marcho, Shadow mientras iba camino a casa iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

No pensé que dormir acompañado me gustase tanto, pero me ha gustado aun mas que haya sido con él, me he sentido muy bien tenerlo a mi lado toda la noche, espero que vuelva pronto, sin él, me siento solo, es el único capaz de hacer que olvide la soledad y eso que siempre me ha gustado pero ahora preferiría pasar más tiempo con él, será mejor que esto no lo sepa nadie, ni si quiera él, no sé qué pensaría ni como actuaría si supiera lo que siento,-pensaba Shadow llegando a su casa.

Cuando llego se sentó un rato en la cama y se quedo observándola, acordándose más aun de Sonic

Puede que no volvamos a repetir esa noche juntos, o puede que sí, tengo una idea para esta noche, -decía Shadow pensando en voz alta.

Cierto erizo azul también andaba bastante pensativo, y más o menos sobre el mismo tema.

Menuda nochecita, casi no pude dormir por el calor que hacía, y dormir junto a Shadow me hacia estar nervioso, pero me ha gustado mucho despertarme y verle a mi lado, ha sido algo muy bonito, he sentido algo muy agradable dentro de mí, cuando tuve su rostro tan cerca del mío, casi cometo una locura, menos mal que me aguante si no a lo mejor ahora estaría arrepintiéndome, tengo que admitir que me está empezando a gustar Shadow y mucho, sus ojos ya llamaron mi atención desde la primera vez que le vi, pero ahora me gusta todo de él, esta noche tendré oportunidad de conocerle un poco más, aunque será mejor que no sepa nada de lo que siento, somos los dos chicos al fin y al cabo y puede que eso a él no le guste,-dijo pensativo Sonic.

Al poco tiempo llegó a su pueblo, quería darle una sorpresa a su madre, la gente del pueblo se alegro mucho de volver a verle, todo el que le veía se paraba a saludarle y preguntarle cómo le iba todo, le daban abrazos y besos, finalmente llego delante de la puerta de su casa. Llamo a la puerta esperando.

Su madre abrió la puerta, y se quedó sin saber que decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y extendió los brazos hacia su hijo dándole un abrazo.

¡Hijo mío!, que alegría verte, como te he echado de menos,- decía la madre entre lagrimas.

Madre, yo también te eche de menos, no sabes cuánto, llegando a un sitio nuevo, con gente que no conocía, me sentía realmente solo, más de una vez me entraron ganas de volver aquí contigo, pero quise seguir adelante, por mí mismo y también por ti,-le dijo Sonic limpiándole las lagrimas con los dedos.

Pasaron dentro y estuvieron largo rato hablando, le conto de la academia, del jefe, de sus compañeros, y pensando en Shadow quiso comentarle algo a su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

Al poco tiempo llegó a su pueblo, quería darle una sorpresa a su madre, la gente del pueblo se alegro mucho de volver a verle, todo el que le veía se paraba a saludarle y preguntarle cómo le iba todo, le daban abrazos y besos, finalmente llego delante de la puerta de su casa. Llamo a la puerta esperando.

Su madre abrió la puerta, y se quedó sin saber que decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y extendió los brazos hacia su hijo dándole un abrazo.

¡Hijo mío!, que alegría verte, como te he echado de menos,- decía la madre entre lagrimas.

Madre, yo también te eche de menos, no sabes cuánto, llegando a un sitio nuevo, con gente que no conocía, me sentía realmente solo, más de una vez me entraron ganas de volver aquí contigo, pero quise seguir adelante, por mí mismo y también por ti,-le dijo Sonic limpiándole las lagrimas con los dedos.

Pasaron dentro y estuvieron largo rato hablando, le conto de la academia, del jefe, de sus compañeros, y pensando en Shadow quiso comentarle algo a su madre.

Madre quiero comentarte algo, hay alguien en la academia, por el que he empezado a sentir algo,-dijo Sonic algo colorado.

No me digas, que hay una chica que te gusta, vaya espero verla algún día, espero que sea guapa,-decía Sonia

Que me dirías si te dijera que no es una chica, es un chico,- decía Sonic algo preocupado.

La madre se quedo callada un rato observándole, luego le cogió de las manos y le sonrió

Cariño, el amor es libre, es tu corazón el que elige a quien amar, no importa el sexo, la raza, el color de su piel, o sus creencias, el amor está por encima de todo eso, el amor es lo que más humano te hace en este mundo y te aseguro que es maravilloso si lo vives, así que no te preocupes si es hombre o mujer, si a ti te gusta, si ese chico te interesa lucha por él,-dijo Sonia guiñándole un ojo.

Gracias madre, me alegra que pienses así. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría que vinieras unos días conmigo, puedo enseñarte la academia donde trabajo, y puedes conocer a mis amigos, te vendra bien salir de este pueblo y conocer otros lugares,-dijo Sonic mirandola.

No se nunca cariño, nunca he salido de aquí, pero si voy a estar contigo no hay problema, puedo estar este fin de semana contigo y el lunes me vengo para aca, la verdad tengo ganas de ver donde trabaja mi hijo y ver a la gente con la que estas, quiero ver con mis propios ojos que todo te va bien,-dijo Sonia.

Prepararon las cosas y despues de comer fueron a coger el bus y poner rumbo a la ciudad, Sonia estaba algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que salia del pueblo, no sabia donde iba, como seria aquello, como seria la gente, en el pueblo siempre se sentía segura y bien, pero en la ciudad todo para ella es desconocido, Sonic noto su inquietud.

No te preocupes madre, yo estare contigo no te preocupes, de todos modos ya sabes que tengo un piso, estaras muy comoda ya lo veras, no estes nerviosa, ademas la gente a la que conozco son todos muy amables,-dijo Sonic cogiendole de la mano a su madre y sonriendo.

Llegaron a las pocas horas, y Sonic quiso primero llevar a su madre a ver la academia, ya que tenía el las la llave junto con las del piso, sabía que Slayter se quedabalos sabados por la mañana para hacer papeleo o poner bien algunas cosas, y la llevó para ver el rostro de ambos al verse.

Entraron los dos, y le enseño un poco en general, Slayter vio que entraba Sonic con una mujer, no la pudo ver bien por que estaba de espaldas, pero parecía ser muy hermosa, tuvo que salir fuera del despacho para poder verla mejor, fue entonces cuando Sonia se volvio, y ambos se vieron a los ojos, se quedaron estaticos por un momento, Sonic no perdia detalle, pero quiso esperar por que aun no se veía nada claro, no había gestos que dieran a entender nada de lo que él buscaba, entonces de repente ambos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonic me disculpas un momento voy a saludar a ese hombre que está ahí, hace mucho que no ve veo,-dijo Sonia sin despegar la vista de Slayter.

Ese hombre es Slayter es mi jefe y el dueño de la academia, él es quien me contrató, vete, no te preocupes voy a subir un momento al piso a llevar las bolsas del viaje,-dijo Sonic sin dejar de observarles.

Mientras iba a piso y dejaba las cosas de su madre en la habitación, se sentó en la cama.

Está claro que hubo algo entre ellos, esa forma de mirarse, ese brillo en los ojos cuando se han visto y esa pequeña sonrisa dedicada, creo que tengo que confirmar lo que he soñado, Slayter es mi padre, pero, por qué no me dijo nada hasta ahora, porque se fue de nuestro lado, al parecer mama no está enfadada con él por dejarnos, tengo que saber la verdad pero todo a su tiempo, quiero dejarles un tiempo a solas, hace muchos años que no se ven,-pensaba Sonic.

Pensó también en la idea de decirle a su madre quien era esa persona por que la que empezaba a sentir algo , que aun no sabía distinguir, ya tenía ganas de verle, pero por suerte le vería esa misma noche e iría con el de fiesta, se sentía emocionado y le gustaba mucho la idea de ir con él.

Al poco rato bajó, y vio que seguían hablando, pero aun así se acercó a ellos.

Perdonar la interrupción, madre ¿quieres que te enseñe un poco la ciudad?, aunque si quiere Slayter puede venir con nosotros él conoce mas esta ciudad que yo, y así podría enseñarnos la a los dos, ¿Qué os parece? Así podéis seguir hablando lo que queráis,-dijo Sonic.

Será un placer enseñaros esta ciudad dejar que recoja las cosas y nos vamos,-dijo Slayter yendo hacia el despacho.

Cogió la cazadora y las llaves del local, cerro el despacho al salir, Sonic apagó todas las luces y luego salieron todos de la academia cerrándola bien con llave.

Se pusieron en camino para ver algo de la ciudad, fueron a ver monumentos, escaparates, parques de todo, comieron en un restaurante de la zona, y fueron a ver más cosas de la ciudad, Sonic estaba pendiente de la hora por que había quedado con ellos, y no quería despistarse.

A las pocas horas él ya tenía que irse.

Madre yo tengo que irme ya, tengo planes esta noche con los amigos de la academia, quede con ellos dentro de poco, vamos para casa o quieres quedarte con Slayter un rato más.

Ella iba a responder pero Slayter se adelantó

No te preocupes me quedo con ella, luego ya la llevo yo hasta casa, que sé donde está, tu pásatelo bien, disfruta lo que puedas pero ten cuidado eso sí,-dijo Slayer.

Espera entonces que te doy una copia de las llaves que las hice el otro día por si acaso se me perdían, así ya tienes tu una,-dijo Sonic sacándola del bolso de la chaqueta.

Se despidieron y fue para casa para arreglarse un poco para esa noche, aunque siempre tenía buen aspecto, todo lo que se pusiera le quedaba bien, cuando llego a casa, estuvo pensando si ponerse algo elegante o algo más informal, entonces le vino a la idea la posibilidad de poder bailar y decidió ir cómodo, con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca holgada y un poquito abierta arriba, quedaba poco tiempo para quedar con ellos y pero como habían quedado en la puerta de la academia para el serian 5 minutos en bajar, así que decidió esperar un rato.

No sabían porque pero tanto Shadow como Sonic esperaban con ganas verse de nuevo, y pasar esa noche juntos.

A los pocos minutos llegaban Shadow y Rouge, picaron al timbre y Sonic bajó inmediatamente, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse algo sintieron dentro de ellos, algo bastante intenso.

Hola chicos, que tal os ha ido el día,-preguntaba Sonic algo más tranquilo.

Bien, estuve por ahí de compras hoy, con unas amigas y nos fuimos luego a tomar algo hasta hace poco, tú que tal con tu madre,-comento Rouge.

Bien, conseguí traerla conmigo unos días, se quedara conmigo el fin de semana y luego volverá a casa, aquí está perdida la pobre nunca ha salido de allí,-dijo Sonic sonriente.

Espero que le guste la ciudad tiene cosas muy interesantes para conocer,-comento Shadow

Llevaron a Sonic a la zona donde había más fiesta y le iban enseñando los que había por allí. Sonic se fijó en un local que le llamo la atención, tenía mucha luz en la entrada y colorido.

¿Y ese local tan bonito de que es?,-pregunto Sonic.

Ese local es para homosexuales, por eso es tan llamativo, es una forma de destacarlo antes los otros, para que se vea que es diferente a los demás,-contesto Rouge al oído de Sonic.

Pues es muy bonito al menos por fuera,-comento Sonic

Vamos quiero llevaros a un bar que seguro os gustara es por aquí,-comento Rouge guiándoles hasta el lugar.

Al poco tiempo llegaron y entraron en el local, por fuera parecía bastante normalito, pero por dentro la cosa cambiaba las paredes eran de colores llamativos con pinturas y adornos dorados decorando todo, por el techo había un gran espejo, que hacía parecer más grande el lugar, había luces de colores, la música era bastante buena, el ambiente era agradable.

A Sonic le gusto mucho la verdad, sobre todo por la música, porque era el tipo de música que a él le gustaba bailar tanto, por suerte encontraron una mesa vacía en la que ponerse, se sentaron un momento, Sonic y Shadow observaban el lugar y a la gente que estaba por allí.

¿Qué os parece?,-pregunto Rouge.

Nunca había entrado en este lugar, pero no está mal, ¿habías venido antes?,-pregunto sin dejar se observar el lugar.

Sí, he venido alguna vez, me gusta mucho este lugar y además siempre me lo paso bien, ¿y tú qué opinas Sonic?, ¿te gusta este lugar?,-pregunto Rouge mirando a Sonic.

Pero Sonic no estaba observando el lugar, si no a un grupo de personas que estaban bailando, consiguieron llamar su atención, no podía evitar quedárseles mirando, es como si cada vez que oía música, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, se sintió hipnotizado en ese momento, entonces sintió que alguien le llamaba y desvió su mirada a la persona que le estaba llamando


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow y Rouge se miraron, por esa actitud tan rara de Sonic.

Perdona Rouge estaba observando a la gente bailar, si la verdad es que es un bonito lugar, muy alegre y la música me encanta,-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sonic sonreía así, Shadow no podía evitar quedársele mirando, y a la vez sentir un hormigueo en su pecho, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba esa sonrisa y mucho. Sonic sintió que alguien le miraba, y por alguna razón supo que era Shadow.

Ahora vengo acabo de ver a un amigo voy a decirle que venga y os lo presento,-comento Rouge levantándose del sillón.

Sonic y Shadow se quedaron observando los alrededores, al poco rato llegó Rouge.

Mira estos son…;-dijo Rouge pero no pudo terminar.

¡Sonic!, no me digas que eres tú,-dijo de pronto el compañero de Rouge

Sonic se giró para ver quién era, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa se abrió de oreja a oreja.

¡Knucles!, claro que soy yo, cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo donde te metiste todo este tiempo,- dijo Sonic muy alegre después de darse un fuerte abrazo los dos.

Rouge y Shadow se miraban con cara de interrogación, Sonic se dio cuenta.

¿No me digas que ya os conocíais? ,- preguntó Rouge

Si y desde hace mucho, de pequeños éramos los mejores amigos allí en mi pueblo, siempre andábamos juntos lo pasábamos en grande,-decía observando con alegría a Knucles.

Las que armábamos de pequeños, éramos un poco gamberros, pero lo pasábamos muy bien, que recuerdos,-dijo Knucles igual de contento.

¿Y qué pasó?,-pregunto Shadow.

A mi padre le salió un trabajo en la ciudad y tuvimos que irnos de allí, y hasta ahora no nos hemos vuelto a ver,-conto Knucles.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, sabes te eche de menos, no sabes lo solo que llegue a sentirme,- decía Sonic algo triste.

Knucles le abrazó de nuevo sintiendo que ambos lo necesitaban.

Yo también me sentí solo,-dijo Knucles mientras se separaban del abrazo-, eras el único y el mejor amigo que he tenido, contigo pase la mejor época de mi vida, para mi fuiste como mi hermano y lo sabes. Por cierto que tal esta tu madre, seguro sigue tan guapa como la recuerdo,-comento Knucles queriendo cambiar de tema y animar un poco el ambiente.

Tú también lo fuiste para mi, gracias por no haberme olvidado amigo. Si sigue tan guapa al menos para mí, ¿sabes? conseguí traerla a la ciudad vine con ella esta mañana y se quedara el fin de semana, quiero que salga de allí un poco,-comento Sonic con una sonrisa.

Vaya veo que por fin se ha animado a salir un poco del pueblo, me alegro por ella, a ver si puedo verla antes de que vuelva a casa, podemos quedar mañana por la mañana así podre verla y saludarla,-comento Knucles.

Sonic entonces observó a Rouge y Shadow que no habían dicho nada en todo ese rato.

¿Así que eres amigo de esta hermosa mujer?,-dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo a Rouge.

Sonic se fijó en un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Knucles, seguramente este sentía algo por Rouge, si era cierto no quería dejarle en evidencia o que pasara vergüenza.

Si, hace poco tiempo que nos conocimos y fue precisamente en este bar, me gusta su compañía y además baila que ni te imaginas,-dijo Knucles mirando a una Rouge algo colorada.

Sonic, Shadow y Rouge se miraron entre ellos y rieron a la vez.

No hace falta que se lo imaginen, ya sabes que Shadow es mi pareja, pero Sonic es nuestro vigilante y protector por decirlo así,-comento Rouge sonriendo a Sonic.

Por cierto gracias por lo de hermosa,-dijo Rouge a Sonic mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sonic se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió.

No me digas que por fin te has decidido a enseñar lo que mejor sabes hacer,-dijo Knucles dando un pequeño codazo a Sonic.

Rouge y Shadow se miraron con cara de interrogación, ninguno sabía a qué podía referirse Knucles,

Sonic les observó un momento, no quería que ese asunto se supiera pero tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse.

¿A qué te refieres?,-pregunto Shadow observando a Sonic.

Sonic, ¿no les has contado nada de eso?,-pregunto Knucles mirándole extrañado.

No quise decirles nada de eso, es algo que hago cuando tengo tiempo y porque me encanta pero no veo la necesidad de decírselo a nadie,-comento Sonic seriamente.

Si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto-dijo Knucles señalándole con el dedo.

Nunca he visto a nadie que baile como él, llevo viéndole desde que nos conocemos, y aun no encuentro las palabras para describir su forma de moverse, lleva la música en la sangre, pero sería mejor que le vierais porque describirlo es imposible,-dijo Knucles

Shadow y Rouge se quedaron mirando a Sonic que tenía las mejillas algo coloradas, y con la mirada baja.

Yo quiero verlo,-dijo Rouge

Ya somos dos,-comento Shadow.

No, no me gusta tener que bailar por obligación para mostrárselo a nadie, lo siento pero no,-dijo Sonic levantando la mirada y estando serio.

Espera un momento voy a hacer algo que seguramente te animara, no te preocupes no estarás tu solo, yo estaré contigo y seguramente acabaras rodeado de gente como siempre,-comento Knucles yendo a hablar con el que ponía las canciones.

En el momento que empezó a sonar la canción, Sonic empezó a mover las orejas, se le ponían los pelos de punta oyendo esa canción, se le iban los pies solos, al poco tiempo apareció Knucles en la pista de baile sonriéndole.

Como me haces esto Knucles,-dijo Sonic elevando la voz para que Knucles le oyese,-sabes que esta canción es adrenalina para mi, la llevo en la sangre desde que nací.

Los otros dos esperaban ansiosos ver esa forma de bailar que tanto decía Knucles, le veían feliz, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, su pelo se erizaba en todo el cuerpo.

Sonic observo a los otros un momento.

¿De veras quieren verme bailar?,-pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa.

¡Sí!, lo estamos deseando,-comentaros Rouge y Shadow a la vez.

Sonic miró a Knucles sonrió y se levantó hacia la pista.

Empezó a bailar y moverse al ritmo de la música, con pequeños movimientos hasta llegar a donde estaba la pista. Una vez allí empezó a mover el cuerpo, sus caderas, su cintura, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo se movía de una forma especial, todo su cuerpo era música en ese momento, al poco rato ya tenía a toda la pista de baile rodeándole y bailando con él, Rouge y Shadow fueron detrás corriendo para ponerse entre la gente y verle mejor. Sonic bailaba con todos, cogía las chicas, las pegaba a sus caderas y bailaban con él, las hacia girar con miles de vueltas, cada minuto bailaba con una chica deferente y los chicos también se acercaba a él, Sonic podía estar bailando toda la noche sin cansarse ni si quiera darse cuenta de la hora o donde estaba. Knucles bailaba muy bien también se le había pegado algo de su amigo, pero estaba claro que Sonic era el maestro. Rouge y Shadow no podían dejar de observarle, era algo alucinante Knucles no había exagerado en sus palabras, tenias que verle bailar por qué no se puede describir con palabras. Rouge le observaba sonriente y ella misma se movía al ritmo de la música Sonic la vio observándoles y bailando un poco, y sin dejar de mover su cuerpo fue hacia ella y la invitó a bailar con él. Ella lo pensó un momento.

Sonic yo no bailo tan bien como tu no quiero hacerte fallar,-comento Rouge.

No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar por mi y todo saldrá bien además tu bailas muy bien, no tendrás problemas con esto,-dijo Sonic agarrándola de la cintura y llevándola con él.

Estuvieron bailando los dos sin ningún problema Rouge nunca se había sentido tan bien bailando con alguien, era la primera vez que bailaba con Sonic y se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

Por otro lado Shadow estaba algo molesto, sentía que le había engañado y mentido, mientras estaban bailando él se fue a sentar a los sillones a esperar a que terminasen, y pedirle explicaciones a Sonic, pero eso cuando estuviesen solos.

Sonic busco a Shadow con los ojos y le vio sentado en lo sillones con mala cara, entonces Sonic se detuvo, no le gusto ver a Shadow con esa cara.

La canción por suerte terminó Knucles había terminado bailando con Rouge, y viendo que estaban distraídos hablando fue hacia los sillones para hablar con Shadow.

Sonic se sentó al lado de Shadow, no le miraba a los ojos y su rostro había cambiado.

¿Te ocurre algo?,-pregunto Sonic algo nervioso.

Me has mentido,-dijo Shadow sin mirarle.

Te equivocas yo no te mentí en nada,-dijo Sonic sin dejar de observarle

Si, si que lo has hecho, me dijiste que no sabias bailar,-dijo Shadow levantando la cabeza y mirando a Sonic.

Te vuelves a equivocar, yo solo te dije que no sabía bailar como lo hacen ustedes, tu lo has interpretado mal o lo has entendido como has querido,-dijo Sonic algo molesto.

Shadow recordó en ese momento aquellas mismas palabras, tenía razón, él lo había escuchado mal, y ahora le había llamado mentiroso a la cara, Shadow bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzado por su actitud.

Sonic se quedó observándole unos momentos, quería enfadarse con el por a ver dudado de su palabra y decirle esas cosas pero por alguna razón no era capaz de enojarse con él.

No te preocupes solo ha sido un mal entendido, al menos lo hemos hablado y ha quedado todo claro,-dijo poniendo su mano sobre una de las de Shadow.

Disculpa mis palabras, no tenía derecho a tratarte así,- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Mírame por favor,-dijo Sonic con voz suave.

Shadow levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

No te preocupes mas por eso sí, ya estas perdonado,- dijo Sonic atreviéndose a darle un pequeño y casto beso en la mejilla del moreno.

Este se quedó muy sorprendido no se esperaba algo así, y mucho menos que su corazón se acelerase de esa forma, ambos seguían mirándose y Sonic aun tenía su manos sobre la de Shadow, ambos se miraban a los ojos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento, sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a acortar la distancia que les quedaba, Shadow dejo sus ojos para centrarse en sus labios, y Sonic hizo lo mismo, estaban los bastante cerca para sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro.

¡Sonic!,- se oyó a alguien gritar de repente.

Eso fue como un val de de agua fría, ambos se separaron en seguida algo colorados, Sonic vio que Knucles y Rouge se acercaban hasta ellos. –(que oportunos verdad U_U)

Chicos se ha hecho muy tarde, estoy algo cansado del baile, y mañana quiero levantarme pronto para pasar el día con mi madre,-dijo Sonic intentando disimular y no parecer nervioso.

Si es verdad no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo tarde que es, y no me hace gracia ir sola hasta casa de noche-dijo Rouge

No te preocupes yo te acompaño, como vivo cerca de ti no hay problema,-comento Shadow.

Bien yo iré con mi querido amigo,- dijo Knucles abrazándose a Sonic.

No hay problema si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en casa conmigo y así ves a mi madre que hace tiempo no la ves,-dijo Sonic, que miraba a Shadow de vez en cuando.

Los cuatro se marcharon, cada uno por su lado, Shadow con Rouge y Knucles con Sonic.

Shadow y Rouge

¿Te lo has pasado bien?,-pregunta Rouge

Desde luego ha sido una noche que nunca olvidaré,-dijo Shadow

Me alegro de que sea así, no me gusta estar pasándolo bien mientras tu estas ahí sentado con cara de aburrimiento,-dijo Rouge sonriendo.

En otro lugar…

Esta es la mejor noche que te tenido en mucho tiempo,-dijo Sonic sonriendo.

Yo también pienso lo mismo, he vuelvo a encontrar a un viejo y buen amigo, que hace tiempo no veía, he vuelvo a verle bailar cosa que me encantaba y además he estado con una mujer que me gusta mucho, que mas se puede pedir,-dijo Knucles muy feliz.

Yo me siento igual que tu, me alegro mucho volver a verte, y volver a sentir la música en mi cuerpo, estar con buena compañía, y bueno lo de la mujer es lo único que me falta,-comento Sonic pensativo.

Pues es raro que no tengas a alguna pululando a tu alrededor, seguro que hay alguna que te gusta,- dice Knucles dándole un pequeño codazo a Sonic.

Sonic se puso serio y le conto todo lo referente a Amy, todo lo que había hecho

Dios mío, esa chica es peligrosa me parece a mi ten cuidado con ella,-dijo Knucles bastante preocupado-, si tienes algún problema házmelo saber yo te ayudare.

Bueno tengo suerte después de todo, tengo a unos estupendos guardaespaldas,-dijo Sonic bromeando,- Rouge, Tú, y también Shadow, ellos me han ayudado y han sido testigos de casi todo.

Me alegro de que no estés tu solo, pero si ocurre algo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?,-dijo Knucles hablando seriamente.

Sonic recordó lo que ocurrió en el pub, lo cerca que había estado de besarlo, y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, esto no paso desapercibido para Knucles.

Que te ocurre, te has puesto colorado de repente, ¿a ti te gusta alguien verdad?,-dijo Knucles mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo,-te conozco muy bien además no es difícil darse cuenta.

Sí, me gusta alguien, y creo que desde hace tiempo, pero es complicado,-dijo Sonic algo colorado.

No creo que sea la Amy esa que me has nombrado, ¿entonces es otra chica? y por que están complicado,-pregunto Knucles

Es que el problema es que… dios no sé cómo decirte esto, espero que no me dejes de hablar después de esto, no es una chica,-dijo Sonic sin mirarle.

Knucles se quedo callado unos momentos y luego empezó a reírse.

No seas tonto Sonic, como voy a dejar de hablarte o ser tu amigo por eso, no me importa si te gustan las mujeres o los hombres, sigues siendo mi amigo y eso nunca cambiará, así que no te preocupes por eso, pero dime no será ese Shadow ¿verdad?,- comento Knucles mientras le sonreía.

Cuanto me alegro de oír esas palabras, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y sí, es Shadow, el que estuvo con nosotros en el baile, ¿Cómo supiste que era él?,-pregunto Sonic algo asombrado.

Bueno es cuestión de observar un poco, no dejabas de observarle, te quedabas mirándole como embobado y eso solo pasa cuando esa persona te gusta, además cuando lo has nombrado como tu guardaespaldas tu mismo te has puesto colorado al acordarte de él, además tienes una cara que parece un libro abierto, tu rostro lo dice todo muchas veces,-dice Knucles.

¿Tanto se me nota?, que vergüenza, puede que él también se haya dado cuenta de que siento algo por él,-dijo Sonic con el rostro totalmente colorado.

Te lo noto yo por que te conozco desde que eras pequeño, y conozco tus gestos, pero los demás puede que no se hayan dado cuenta, pero de todos modos, algún día tendrás que decirle lo que sientes no?,- dijo Knucles

Ya habían llegado al piso de Sonic y se habían sentado en la cama para seguir hablando.

No creo que fuera capaz, solo de pensarlo ya me da vergüenza, además no sé si él sentirá lo mismo o no,- dijo Sonic

Bueno eso es cuestión de averiguarlo, además por lo que pude ver en el club, no le eres indiferente, creo que te observa mucho, puede que también le gustes pero aun no se ha dado cuenta o le pasa lo que a ti, limítate solo a observarlo, se tu mismo, yo iré a verte de vez en cuando y así podre observar lo que ocurre,-dice Knucles.

Al poco rato se fueron a dormir, pero Sonic no podía quitarse la imagen del club de la cabeza, habían estado tan cerca, unos centímetros más y podía a ver saboreado esos labios, aun le parecía sentir el aliento de Shadow en su rostro, finalmente se quedo dormido pensando en él.

Shadow había dejado Rouge y ahora estaba en su casa, no podía quitarse a Sonic de la cabeza, su rostro colorado por el momento, sus ojos observándole y sus labios entre abiertos esperando por él, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar antes esos pensamientos, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, solo pensar en Sonic le había hecho excitarse, noto su cuerpo realmente caliente, y quiso ir a darse una ducha fría para calmarse, pero mientras el agua fría caía en su piel, más recordaba esa escena, empezó a tocarse, a acariciarse, pensando en Sonic, su piel, sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo, tuvo que usar su mano para aliviarse de esa excitación que le invadía, finalmente salió de la ducha y se acostó pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Sonic que me has hecho,-dijo en un susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente Sonic había quedado con su madre para pasar el día con ella, ella dormía en un hostal, Sonic la propuso quedarse en su piso, pero ella tenía ganas de ir a un hostal, nunca había ido a ninguno, así vería como eran, y tampoco quería andar molestando a su hijo. Habían quedado en la puerta de su casa.

Buenos días madre,-dijo Sonic dándola un beso y un abrazo

Buenos días mi niño,-dijo Sonia acariciándole las puas a Sonic y sonriendo

Que tal lo has pasado con Slayter, seguro que te ha enseñado muchas cosas,-pregunto Sonic mientras iban caminando.

Muy bien hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, primero fuimos a ver unos cuantos lugares que son emblemáticos de esta ciudad, es precioso todo, luego fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito y luego me llevó a bailar, ¿Qué te parece?,-dijo Sonia muy alegre y sonriente.

Vaya veo que no te has aburrido, me alegro mucho de a ver echo que vinieras conmigo, hace mucho que no te veía sonreír y divertirte, no me gustaba verte todo el día encerrada en la casa del pueblo-contesto Sonic sonriente.

Si la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber venido contigo, he podido verte, pasar más tiempo contigo, y volver a ver a un viejo conocido como Slayter, tendré que venir por aquí más a menudo,-dijo Sonia guiñándole un ojo.

Sonic no dijo nada de Slayter, sabía que era algo más que un viejo conocido, pero no quería decir nada, quería que fuera su madre o él, el que le dijese la verdad.

Oye, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo de la infancia Knucles?,-le pregunto Sonic.

Si claro, como iba a olvidarlo, fuisteis los mejores amigos muchos años,- comento su madre.

Pues ayer mismo nos volvimos a ver, fuimos a bailar y allí estaba, que alegría y sorpresa nos llevamos los dos al volver a encontrarnos, parece ser que lleva aquí una temporada viviendo, también me preguntó por ti,-dijo Sonic emocionado.

Vaya así que está viviendo en esta ciudad, bueno me alegro de que os hayáis encontrado de nuevo, siempre me ha gustado mucho ese chico, espero verle algún día antes de irme,-comento Sonia.

A ver si le llamo y puede quedar esta tarde un rato con nosotros para tomar algo,-comento Sonic.

Estuvieron paseando, visitando tiendas, comprando alguna cosa de recuerdo, tomando algo refrescante por que hacía bastante calor. En ese momento Amy iba paseando por la otra acera y vio a Sonic sentado en una terraza con una mujer algo mayor, pero muy guapa, se quedo un poco escondida en un portal para poder observarles mejor, ella le veía sonreírla, mirarla con ojos llenos de cariño, ella se veía muy feliz y alegre con él, y eso soportaba ver a otra mujer con Sonic, si no era ella.

Quien se cree que es esa para estar con Sonic, si no puedo estar con él, no podrá estarlo nadie, tendré que hacer algo al respecto-pensaba Amy.

Salió del portal y se marchó pensando en un plan para quitarla del medio.

Sonic estaba llamando a Knucles por teléfono.

Hola Knucles soy Sonic,-dijo Sonic al teléfono

Hola Sonic, que se te ofrece,-pregunto Knucles

Estoy ahora mismo con mi madre tomando algo, te apetece venir y así la ves,-comento Sonic

Claro, dime donde estais y ahora mismo voy para alla,- dijo Knucles.

Le dijo la dirección de la calla y el bar donde estaban, cinco minutos después Knucles estaba con ellos.

Ya estoy aquí, por suerte estabais cerca de mi casa,- dijo Knucles,- buenos días Sonia, me alegra volver a verla, veo que sigue tan guapa como la recuerdo,-dijo dándole dos besos a la madre.

Tambien me alegra volver a verte, muchas gracias por el cumplido, tu si que estas guapo, como has crecido, estas todo hecho un hombre, me alegra mucho que os hayáis vuelto a encontrar. Por cierto que tal están tus padres, ¿seguís viajando tanto?,-comento Sonia.

Bien, están muy bien los dos gracias, y no por suerte mi padre encontró un trabajo mejor, donde no necesitamos viajar de un lado a otro constantemente y la verdad me alegra. En cuanto a Sonic, me lleve una gran alegría cuando le vi, al verle volvía a recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos,-comento Knucles.

Si, la verdad fue un momento mágico, estoy muy feliz, tengo una madre estupenda, a mi mejor amigo de la infancia otra vez a mi lado, y un trabajo que me encanta,-dijo Sonic sonriendo feliz

Oye Sonic, ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría conocer a esos amigos tuyos, que trabajan también contigo, sobre todo a cierto chico,-dijo la madre sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Sonic se sonrojó un poco, sabía a lo que su madre se refería, por Knucles no tenía que preocuparse porque ya sabía lo todo.

Si tienes razón, voy a llamarles a ver si pueden venir hasta aquí,-dijo Sonic llamando por teléfono

Al poco rato apareció Shadow y Rouge.

Buenos días a todos,-dijo Rouge saludando a todos.

Hola chicos, voy a presentaros, esta dama tan guapa es mi madre Sonia,-dijo señalándola-. Madre estos son dos buenos amigos Shadow y Rouge, ambos trabajan donde estoy yo, son la pareja estrella de la academia, ¿verdad chicos?,-dijo sonriendo Sonic.

Encantada de conoceros chicos, si no me equivoco vosotros vais a participar en un concurso de baile que hacen aquí todos los años ¿no?,-pregunto Sonia sonriente.

Si somos nosotros lo que vamos a participar, me imagino que se lo diría Sonic,-comento Rouge para cortar un poco el momento.

No me lo conto Slayter cuando quedamos el otro dia,-dijo mirando a Sonic.

Vaya ya conoce al jefe,-dijo Shadow.

Ya nos conocíamos de antes, pero hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, y me invitó a conocer la ciudad,-comento Sonia.

Mientras Sonic se quedó callado pensativo, la idea de que Slayter era su padre, del reencuentro que había tenido su madre con él, que parecía que aun se querían, o al menos le había parecido a él.

Y ahora que ha visto algo de esta ciudad que opina de ella,-comento Rouge.

Nunca había estado en una ciudad, la verdad es que me ha encantado, me parece fascinante, misteriosa, pero no la cambio por mi querido pueblo y mi querida casita, a la que tendré que volver mañana ya,-dijo Sonia.

¿Tiene que marcharse tan pronto?,-dijo Shadow,- por qué no se queda unos cuantos días más y así podrá ver muchas más cosas y pasar más tiempo con su hijo,- dijo observando a Sonic

Sonic volvió a la realidad dejando sus pensamientos a otro lado.

Madre puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no hace falta que vuelvas tan pronto la casa del pueblo no se va a caer por qué no estés unos días,-dijo Sonic cogiéndola de la mano.

Cariño, ya sabes que estoy más a gusto y tranquila allí, en la que siempre fue y será nuestra casa, he visto que tu ya has hecho tu vida aquí, y soy feliz por ver que te va todo bien, pero yo necesito volver este no es lugar para mí y lo sabes, además siempre puedo volver otro fin de semana,-dijo besando la frente de su hijo y acariciándole la mano.

Si madre lo se, estoy contento de que hayas podido ver que aquí estoy bien, con gente que me aprecia, tengo un trabajo que me gusta, y además les conoces a todos, no tienes de que preocuparte,-dijo Sonic sonriendo.

Shadow se le quedaba mirando, para ver que la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su madre, brillaba en su rostro más que cualquier otra, pocas veces le había visto sonreír así, esa sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos que dedicaba a su madre, le hicieron dar un brinco el corazón.

Se me ha ocurrido una cosa,-dijo de repente Knucles,- por qué no vamos el fin de semana que viene todos juntos a vuestro pueblo, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de volver a verlo y recordar viejos tiempos, y así podremos enseñarlos a nuestros nuevos amigos, que te parece Sonic,-pregunto mirando a Sonic sonriente.

Me parece una gran idea, que decis vosotros,-dijo mirando a Shadow y Rouge.

Por mi encantada, nos vendrá bien salir un poco de la ciudad, tengo ganas de conocer ese pueblo que tanto cariño le tenéis,-dijo Rouge.

Yo no tengo problema tengo curiosidad de conocer ese lugar,-dijo volviendo sus ojos a Sonic.

Bien pues os espero el viernes a todos allí, espero que vengáis a comer, así podréis probar mis sabrosos platos,-dijo Sonia muy alegre.

Mmmmm, cuanto echo de menos esos platos que tu preparas como nadie, eso es lo único que no tengo aquí, será lo mejor que habéis probado nunca, ¿verdad amigo?,-comento dirigiéndose a Knucles.

Recuerdo las veces que he comido en tu casa, siempre repetía y acababa relamiendo el plato, dios eso era gloria para el estomago,- decía Knucles relamiéndose los labios mientras recordaba esos momentos.

Estuvieron reunidos toda la mañana y fueron a comer juntos por ahí, después los chicos se fueron despidiendo por que tenían ganas de dormir un rato, o tenían cosas que hacer, se quedaron madre e hijo solos, camino a casa.

¿Bueno que te han parecido mis amigos?,-pregunto Sonic.

Son unos chicos muy agradables, ella es una chica muy abierta y simpatica, sensata y parece muy segura de si misma, me gusta y en cuanto a tu príncipe,-dijo la madre guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo,- es mas callado, reservado, dice lo justo y lo necesario, pero también parece un buen chico, y también seguro de si mismo, tiene algo, no se que es pero me gusta,-la madre se detuvo frente a Sonic,- espero que tu corazón no se haya confundido al elegir, no soportaría que te hicieran daño, ten mucho cuidado en ese terreno cariño,-dijo cogiendo el rostro entre sus manos y dándole un beso en la frente, luego ambos se dieron un abrazo.

Una vez en casa, Sonia empezó a hacer la maleta, Sonic estaba ayudándola.

Me gustaría que te quedases pero bueno es tu elección, te vas mañana por la mañana ¿no?,-pregunto Sonic

Si, paso por la academia para despedirme de tus amigos y también de Slayter y ya marcho desde allí hasta la estación, no hace falta que vengas conmigo-dijo Sonia.

Mama no voy a dejarte ir sola, te acompaño hasta la estación, hasta que no te vea subir sana y salva al tren no estaré tranquilo y intentes convencerme de lo contrario,-dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla.

¿Está bien como quieras, pero no te dirán algo por irte del trabajo?,- pregunto Sonia.

No te preocupes no habrá problema además si Slayter sabe que te vas, estará mas que encantado de que te acompañe si no puede hacerlo él,-dijo Sonic.

Sonic se sentó en la cama, quería, necesitaba decirle a su madre lo que había averiguado, saber de sus labios si era su padre o no.

Madre, tengo que hablar contigo de algo, y tu tienes que contarme algo creo,-dijo cogiendo la mano de su madre y haciéndola sentarse a su lado.

¿Ocurre algo malo?,-pregunto Sonia algo nerviosa.

No, no es nada malo, es algo referente a Slayter,-se quedo callado un rato y luego prosiguió-, el dia que os visteis por primera vez, daba la impresión de que erais amigos que hace tiempo no se veían, pero había algo mas, el brillo en tus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en que te dio el beso todo, pude notar algo mas, algo debajo de todo eso, dime la verdad mama, ¿Slayter es mi padre?, ese padre que nunca estuvo a mi lado, ese padre que nos abandonó,-dijo Sonic empezando a enfadarse.

Sonia se quedó en silencio un momento, cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirarle.

Si, cariño, es tu padre, pero antes de enfadarte mas y seguir hablando así, déjame contarte algo,- dijo Sonia-, tu padre hace tiempo cuando tenía tu edad, fue un famoso bailarín, que triunfaba en los escenarios de la danza, gano premios y medallas, y bien merecidas, yo no le conocía, por entonces él venía algunas veces al pueblo, para bailar delante de la gente, pero aquí no lo hacía para ganar dinero, sino por que amaba bailar, igual que tu, yo iba a verle siempre que podía, nunca pude imaginar que un hombre como el se fijase en una chica de pueblo como yo, pero así fue, el se empezó a acercar a mi, pasábamos ratos hablando, nos entendíamos muy bien, a veces no hacían falta palabras entre nosotros, nos entendíamos solo con la mirada, un día en una de las fiestas del pueblo, ambos habíamos bebido un poco de más, entre unas cosas y otras pasamos la noche juntos, después de esa noche, nos despedimos por que el tenía que viajar para actuar en otros lugares, no sabíamos cuando volveríamos a vernos. Pocos meses después, supe que estaba embazada de ti, y no podía ser de otro que de él, pero como decírselo, no podía obligarle a dejarlo todo y atarle a una vida diferente, tendría que dejar el trabajo, y su gran pasión el baile, tampoco sabía si volvería a verle así que te tuve sin que él estuviera conmigo, y a ti te decía que estaba de viaje e intentaba que no pensaras en él, me entristecía verte crecer sin un padre, y que él ni si quiera pudiera venir a ver a su hijo, pero me resigne, entonces unos años después, tu tenias 2 , volvió al pueblo, no sé cómo se enteró vino a verme nada más llegar, en cuanto te vio lo supo, no necesite contarle nada, pues eras su vivo retrato el pelo de un azul más claro, y los ojos verdes, te cogió en brazos y te dio un beso en la frente, tú no te enteraste por que estabas profundamente dormido, volvió a posarte en la cuna vino hacia mí, me abrazó, me pidió perdón por no haberlo sabido antes, y me dijo que no podía quedarse, él quería seguir con su vida, iría a vernos cuando pudiera pero que no quería verse atado a nadie de esa forma, yo le di las gracias por darme lo más hermoso de mi vida que eras tú, no podía echarle nada en cara, había sido querida, y te tenía a ti, que siempre que te miraba, le veía a él, y no volví a verle hasta el otro día en la academia, ese día casi de da un vuelco el corazón, y creo que el sintió algo parecido, en cuanto nos miramos a los ojos, pude ver lo mismo que vi la noche que estuvimos juntos, creo que volví a enamorarme de él incluso más que antes, y a él también le paso lo mismo, el día que quedamos para que me enseñara la ciudad fue algo inolvidable para mi, y ambos queremos volver a repetirlo. El sabe que eres su hijo, lo supo desde el día que te vio entrar por la puerta de la academia pidiendo trabajo, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirte nada, temía que al saberlo le odiases aunque no injustamente, cree que se merece tu desprecio pero te aseguro que no es así, tú no le digas nada, deja que sea él quien te lo diga, es un peso que tiene que quitarse de encima, yo misma le dije que lo hiciera, espero que no le culpes por lo que ha hecho ahora que sabes todo,-finalizó Sonia mirando a su hijo.

Sonic tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y no supo que decir, solamente abrazo a su madre y luego la dio un beso, Sonia le seco las lagrimas con los dedos y de devolvió el beso.

Gracias mama, por contármelo, y no te preocupes no le odio, nunca podría odiarle, ya le empecé a querer sin saber que era mi padre, solo espero que no tarde mucho en contármelo, quiero pasar con el los momentos que no hemos tenido cuando era niño, quiero pasar tiempo con el y llamarle padre,-dijo Sonic calmándose.

Era ya de noche, Shadow estaba asomado en la ventana, esa noche no se veían estrellas y la luna no estaba, el cielo estaba vacío, le vino a la mente la imagen de Sonic cuando sonreía a su madre.

Me siento como el cielo esta noche, vacio, siento que me falta algo, me siento extrañamente solo, aunque tenga amigos, y un trabajo que me gusta, no dejo de sentirme solo,-pensaba Shadow con la mirada perdida.

En ese momento la imagen de Sonic se presentó en su mente al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego sonrió recordando la vez que habían dormido juntos en la misma cama, ese momento lo tenía grabado en la memoria, tener a alguien a su lado en la cama, dormir y despertar con él, era algo muy agradable, entonces se sobresalto bajo un momento la mirada y puso una mano en su pecho.

Ya entiendo lo que me está pasando, todos estos nuevos sentimientos, y sensaciones todo tiene que ese erizo azul, estoy así desde que llegó aquí, creo que me he enamorado de Sonic, pero no sé si decirle o no, puede que el solo me vea como un compañero de trabajo, pero siempre le he visto a mi lado, cerca de mí, puede que él también sienta lo mismo pero no puedo estar seguro, esperare un tiempo y me limitare a observarle,-dijo Shadow pensando en voz alta.


	8. Chapter 8

Siguiente parte

**Sonic esa noche tuvo un sueño, estaba en una pista de baile, al principio estaba bailando él solo, en ese momento se sentía feliz, pero de repente empezó a sentirse angustiado, mirara a los lados para ver si había alguien pero nada, estaba completamente solo, esa soledad cada vez le pesaba más, entonces vio un banco y se sentó, no quería seguir, sentía que necesitaba algo que le quitase esa soledad o quizás alguien, se tapo la cara con las manos y lloró su soledad. Entonces oye una voz, al principio suena lejana, y no puede oir bien lo que dice, pero esa voz se oye cada vez más cerca y escucha entonces que pronuncia su nombre suavemente, agudiza sus oídos, porque esa voz le resulta familiar era una voz de mujer, era su madre no había ninguna duda y le decía unas palabras.**

**Cuidado con la eriza rosa cariño,-dijo la voz**

**Sonic levantó la vista y vio a su madre que se alejaba, él se levantó y empezó a correr detrás de ella pero no conseguía alcanzarla, el corría pero algo le impedía moverse entonces miró a sus pies y vio a la eriza rosa salir del suelo y agarrarle los pies impidiéndole moverse, tenía los ojos llenos de odio y rabia.**

**Eres mío y de nadie más, no dejare que nadie nos separe,-dijo soltando carcajada que a Sonic le helo la sangre. Sonic intentaba soltarse pero no podía moverse, veía a su madre alejarse algo le decía que estaba en peligro pero el no podía ayudarla, mientras alargaba el brazo intentando llamarla sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, entonces oyó una voz a su lado que también le era familiar.**

**No llores, todo saldrá bien,-dijo la voz**

**Sintió que alguien le secaba las lagrimas de los ojos, en ese momento Sonic despertó sudando y llorando, se quedo pensando en esa pesadilla, en lo sintió en todo momento, sobre todo la parte final, esa voz, no la pudo oir con mucha claridad pero le sonaba familiar, de pronto como un flash le vino la imagen de Shadow a la mente. **

**Era suya, si, era la voz de Shadow, el intentaba calmarme,-dijo Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios volvió a echarse y pronunciando su nombre se quedo dormido.**

**Al día siguiente estuvo trabajando parte de la mañana cambiando unas bombillas que se habían fundido, estaba bastante inquieto pensando en el sueño de ayer, tendría que tener mucho ojo con Amy hasta que su madre volviera a casa. Por desgracia para él ese día Amy fue a la academia como muchos otros días.**

**Shadow le observaba a veces le veía intranquilo, cada poco le pillaba observando a Amy al parecer sin que ella se diera cuenta, le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Sonic tenia que hablar con el, pero por ahora se limitaría a observar.**

**Sonic al rato fue a hablar con Slayter.**

**Necesito un rato libre, quiero acompañar a mi madre a la estación que se marcha dentro de un rato, luego volveré,-dijo Sonic**

**Tomate el tiempo que necesites ve con ella, espero que llegue bien a casa, ojala que vuelva a verla pronto,-dijo Slayter con la mirada perdida.**

**No se preocupes quiero traerla aquí más veces, no quiero dejarla sola allí tantos días, si puedo hacerla venir cada fin de semana sería maravilloso además no creo que tenga que convencerla demasiado,-dijo mirando a Slayter.**

**Amy se había acercado un poco y oyó lo suficiente para saber que se iba al aeropuerto a acompañar a esa mujer.**

**Shadow vio a Amy cerca del despacho escuchando a escondidas, eso no le gusto nada, definitivamente pasaba algo raro, no dejaría ir solo a Sonic.**

**Espero a que este saliera del despacho y se acerco a él.**

**Oye Sonic ¿puedo acompañarte?,-pregunto Shadow **

**Si la verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras y Rouge si quiere tb así de os despedis de ella, además de por otro motivo que ya te contaré,-dijo Sonic acercando se mas a Shadow para que no le oyera nadie. **

**Amy para disimular se puso a ensayar unos pasos de baile mientras observaba a los otros dos.**

**Shadow y Rouge se apartaron un poco para hablar con Sonic **

**¿Qué motivo es ese?,-pregunto Shadow sospechando algo.**

**Seguro que ya os lo imaginas, es por Amy, esta es capaz de seguirnos y hacerle algo a mi madre y tengo miedo por ella,-dijo Sonic con voz temerosa-, por eso quiero que nos acompañeis.**

**Ya me imaginaba que seria por ella, cuando estabas hablando con Slayter ella estaba escuchando lo que decíais, asi que no te preocupes no te dejaré ir solo,-comento Shadow intentando calmarle.**

**Si iremos contigo no te preocupes no dejaremos que esa loca haga nada indebido,-dijo Rouge**

**Gracias chicos, y perdonar tantas molestias, casi no os dejo tiempo para ensayar el baile -comento Sonic apenado.**

**No te preocupes ya lo tenemos bien aprendido además hay tiempo de sobra para seguir ensayando,-comento Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Entonces vámonos ya que mi madre estará esperándonos en el aeropuerto,-dijo Sonic mientras iban hacia la puerta.**

**Los tres fueron hasta el aeropuerto en autobús, cuando llegaron al principio no veian a Sonia por ningún sitio, había mucha gente, finalmente la encontraron sentada en unos asientos en la entrada.**

**Por desgracia Amy también estaba por allí, les había seguido, y estaba viéndoles desde detrás de una columna dentro del aeropuerto, no muy lejos pero lo suficiente para no ser vista.**

**Sonic y los demás se acercaron a la madre la saludaron con cariño y la llevaron hasta el bus que la llevaría a casa.**

**Sonic estaba nervioso y se quedo un poco atrás, no sabía si Amy haría alguna de las suya o no, cada poco miraba hacia atrás, o los lados a ver si la veía por allí, pero con tanta gente era difícil distinguir las caras Shadow le miraba preocupado, se puso a su lado y por un impulso le agarró de la manos, Shadow no sabia por que había hecho eso, pero le daba igual quería tranquilizarle como fuera, Sonic observaba sus manos agarradas y los ojos de Shadow, y sus mejillas se pusieron de un leve tono rojizo, que Shadow pudo apreciar, se quedo enamorado de esa imagen de Sonic le hubiera encantado parar el tiempo en ese momento, para quedarse ahí mirándole todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ese no era el momento.**

**Tranquilízate,-dijo apretando su mano-, vas a poner nerviosa a tu madre, y ella no sabe nada, intenta calmarte estamos con vosotros, si hace algo la pararemos.**

**Si tienes razón,-dijo Sonic aun un poco colorado pero más tranquilo-, gracias Shadow.**

**Amy estaba más cerca de ellos, vio que iban a bajar unas escaleras, y ahí tenía una oportunidad de quitar de en medio a esa mujer.**

**Iban bajar por las escaleras, entonces Amy se acerco despacio por detrás, Rouge se dio cuenta, justo cuando empujó a Sonia, como reflejo solo pudo agarrar a Amy para que no escapara, Sonia iba a caerse Shadow quiso agarrarla pero no se le escurrió, Sonic se dio la vuelta y vio a su madre a punto de caer por las escaleras, y para que no la pasara nada se puso el delante por suerte las escaleras se acababan ya y solamente cayeron los dos al suelo, se levantaron, comprobaron que estaban los dos bien, entonces Sonic miró a las escaleras y vio que Rouge tenia a la culpable agarrada, había sido Amy, entonces algo cambio de Sonic, su pelo empezó a ponerse de punta, de un color más oscuro que el suyo, en su cabeza se dibujo una línea blanca que iba de los ojos hacia la parte de las púas y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, la madre se puso pálida. Todos se quedaron helados, nunca habían visto algo así en Sonic.**

**¿Qué le está pasando a Sonic?,-pregunto Shadow mirando a su madre.**

**Hace años que no veía esta reacción en él, está muy enfadado se ha despertado su lado oscuro, y eso no es bueno por que no se cuanto tiempo puede estar así, ni lo que puede llegar a hacer, pobre Amy.**

**De pobre nada,-dijo Rouge-, fue ella quien la empujó por las escaleras, está obsesionada con Sonic desde que llegó, intenta quitar del medio a toda chica que se le acerca, sea quien sea.**

**Amy no decía nada, espero a que Sonic se acercara, le veía aun mas apuesto que antes.**

**Te ves mucho mejor que antes amor,-dijo Amy con una mano iba a tocarle la mejilla-, ya te dije que eras mio, le he dado una lección a esa perra.**

**Sonic sin previo aviso, la cogió del cuello la levanto y la empotro contra una pared, y empezó a apretarle el cuello. **

**Solo te lo dire una vez, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi ni a nadie que tenga que ver conmigo, si se te ocurre volver a hacer algo como esto, será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida,-decía Sonic con voz mas grave, apretándola el cuello un poco más.**

**Amy ahora si que estaba asustada, nunca esperó ver a Sonic así, tan enfadado con ella, y hablando tan en serio.**

**¿Por qué de repente te has puesto tan furioso?, quien es ella para que te hayas puesto así,-quiso saber Amy.**

**Shadow quiso ir para detenerle para intentar calmarle, pero Sonia le detuvo.**

**Dejale, estando así de furioso es mejor dejar que el mismo se tranquilice, se que te preocupa pero puede que te ataque aunque el no lo quiera, estándo de esta forma, es peligroso también para los demás.**

**Shadow se quedo a su lado observando todo atentamente.**

**Sonic aflojó el agarre del cuello de esta y la dejó en el suelo pero la seguía sujetando contra la pared.**

**Porque has intentado dañar a la mujer que más quiero en el mundo, la mujer que me dio la vida, a mi madre, y ella es sagrada para mi,-dijo Sonic observando a su madre por unos momentos, ella le sonrió, y él empezó a calmarse y a volver a su estado normal. **

**Ahora era Amy la que no sabia que decir, era su madre, la madre de Sonic, y había intentado herirla y casi matarla, como pudo hacer algo tan terrible, ahora entendía por que Sonic reaccionó tan mal.**

**Perdóname por favor,-dijo Amy agarrando la mano de Sonic-, no sabia que era tu madre, si lo hubiera sabido nunca la habría echo nada.**

**Sonic se sonto de la mano bruscamente. Da igual que sea mi madre que sea otra mujer cualquiera, a ver si te queda claro de una vez, mi vida no te incumbe ni con quien salgo ni a donde voy, nunca estaría con una loca como tú, porque es lo que eres una loca obsesiva, si te crees que haciendo estas cosas vas a tener lo que buscas estas muy equivocada, y te lo digo por última vez no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, vive la tuya y déjame vivir en paz, para mi eres una simple alumna más de la academia, y te voy a decir algo me gusta alguien, pero esa persona no lo sabe, y nunca cambiaria a esa persona por ti,-finalizo Sonic dando la vuelta y alejándose de ella.**

**Al decir estas palabras, Shadow sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, Sonic tenía a alguien en su mente, sería él, podía ser Knucles, o cualquier otro, por un lado quería saberlo pero por otro lado le dolía pensar que podía ser otra persona el dueño de sus pensamientos.**

**Rouge se dio cuenta de la repentina tristeza de Shadow, como las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para esas cosas, ella sabía de quien estaba hablando Sonic, pero no podía meterse en medio, eso era cosa de los dos, eso sí tendría que animar a Sonic a que se lo confesara a Shadow, antes de que este empezara a pensar cosas raras.**

**Amy se quedo sentada en un banco, llorando mientras les veía marchar.**

**Sonic estaba algo avergonzado por a ver mostrado esa parte de el, no quería que Shadow lo hubiese visto, que pensaría ahora de él.**

**Mientras iban caminado al llegar al bus, los demás se quedaron atrás, para que madre e hijo se despidieran tranquilamente. **

**Pedóname por ponerme de esa manera, nunca me ha gustado esa parte de mi, pero no pude evitarlo, además si llega a pasarte algo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, espero que no vuelva a meterse más en mi vida, ya me tenia harto, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando pero lo que te hizo a ti ya me hizo estallar,-dijo Sonic,- ahora no se que pensaran los demás de mi.**

**Sonic aunque no te guste es una parte de ti, lo llevas en la sangre, no paso nada malo, la dejaste las cosas claras no creo que vuelva a acercarse a ti nunca, al menos eso espero, me dio un buen susto eso si, además no soy tan torpe como crees,-dijo dándole un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla mientras sonreía-, no te preocupes por tus amigos, se extrañaron al ver esa parte de ti pero te aseguro que lo entenderán perfectamente, la otra chica que la tenia agarrada, por poco te aplaude, no te preocupes si son tus amigos aceptaran todo de ti, incluso quien tu ya sabes,-dijo guiñándole un ojo le dio un beso en la frente y le abrazó fuertemente-.**

**Espero verte por allí muy pronto, quiero que vayas tu a verme, yo ya he venido como te prometí, me gustaría que Slayter te acompañase el día que vengas a verme,-dijo Sonia separándose de Sonic, y acercándose a los otros se despidió de todos uno por uno, por ultimo se acercó a Shadow y le dio dos besos-, me gustaría darte un consejo, el tren solo pasa una vez en la vida, date prisa y no lo pierdas,-dijo guiñándole un ojo, le sonrió, se subió al bus y se despidieron con la mano, cuando se iba el bus, Shadow la miraba queriendo entender lo que le dijo, y entonces la vio formar un corazón con las manos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de despedirse de Sonia, se marcharon de la estación, Sonic iba caminando un poco atrás de los otros muy pensativo, recordando lo que había hecho, hacía tiempo que no mostraba esa parte de él, y siempre procuraba no mostrarla a nadie, no le gustaba ser así, pero lo llevaba en los genes. Shadow iba casi a su lado, y le observaba, la verdad estaba bastante impresionado todavía, nunca imaginó ver a Sonic de esa manera, a este se le veía triste, parecía que no le había gustado actuar así, se sintió mal por él.**

**Sonic, has hecho lo que debías,-dijo Shadow mientras caminaba a su lado-, has protegido a una persona importante y querida por ti, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, por ponerte tan furioso, Amy se lo ha buscado tuviste mucha paciencia con ella la verdad, pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya, y esto la ha puesto las cosas claras, espero que no vuelva a acercarse a ti de nuevo. **

**Gracias por tus palabras,-dijo Sonic sonriendo-, se que la he protegido y me siento bien por ello, pero no se qué hubiera pasado si mi madre resulta herida, no sé si hubiera podido contenerme con Amy, eso es lo que me preocupa.**

**Bueno pero no ha pasado nada que tengamos que lamentar,-dijo Shadow-, asi que no te preocupes mas por eso, que ya ha pasado todo, ahora Rouge y yo tenemos que centrarnos en ensayar el baile los próximos días que pronto será el festival.**

**Si es cierto con lo de Amy no hemos podido ensayar mucho y tenemos que practicar, aunque ya lo sepamos de memoria hace unos días que no ensayamos y tenemos que hacerlo,-dijo Rouge, poniéndose al lado de ellos.**

**Amy iba de camino a casa llorando y recordando lo que había pasado, como pudo ser tan tonta, como llegó tan lejos, casi tira por las escaleras a una persona, y encima la madre de Sonic, ahora si que no querría volver a verla, nunca le había visto tan furioso, sintió miedo al ver así a Sonic, tenía que disculparse, necesitaba hacerlo.**

**Era casi la hora de comer.**

**No se vosotros pero yo tengo hambre, que os parece si vamos a comer por ahí los tres juntos,-dijo Rouge.**

**Si la verdad es que yo también tengo hambre,-dijo Sonic.**

**Por mi de acuerdo, vamos a comer algo,-dijo Shadow-, luego vamos para la academia y trabajamos un poco,-comento mirando a Rouge.**

**Fueron a comer juntos y luego si dirigieron a la academia, Shadow y Rouge tenían que ponerse a trabajar en el baile ya que solo quedaba una semana para presentarse y aunque lo tenían bien aprendido no estaba de más ensayar todo lo que pudieran.**

**Mientras ellos bailaban Sonic les observaba le gustaba mucho ese baile, le parecía bonito y sensual, tampoco quería dejar de observar a Shadow sus movimientos le parecían algo hipnótico, no podía ni quería dejar de mirarle**

**Shadow notaba la mirada de Sonic sobre ellos, sobre él y nunca le había pasado pero le ponía algo nervioso pero por suerte para el eso no era un problema al contrario le ponía más pasión a lo que hacía.**

**Sonic puedes venir un momento,- dijo Slayter saliendo del despacho-, tengo que hablar contigo un momento.**

**Sonic sintió un vuelco en el corazón, intento calmarse y fue al despacho.**

**Siéntate por favor Sonic,-dijo Slayter una vez dentro del despacho.**

**Ocurre algo malo, se le nota nervioso,-comento Sonic.**

**Tengo que contarte algo que hace tiempo debería haber hecho, pero necesitaba tiempo, confirmar una cosa y sobretodo valor, el valor suficiente para poder decírtelo a la cara sin miedo a que me odies,-dijo Slayter visiblemente nervioso sin poder mirar a Sonic a los ojos.**

**Digame lo que tenga que decirme, cuanto antes mejor, ninguno de los dos estamos comodos y no hay por qué prolongar esto mucho tiempo, hable sin miedo,-dijo Sonic algo mas calmado.**

**Bueno te lo diré sin rodeos, yo soy tu padre, ya se que no tengo ningún derecho a llamarme a si después de dejaros a tu madre y a ti,-dijo el padre ahora mirando a Sonic a los ojos-, pero déjame contarte los motivos por los que os deje.**

**No fue por vosotros nunca deje de querer a tu madre, y tampoco a ti, antes de conocer a tu madre, era muy pobre y no tenia más remedio que robar para sobrevivir, éramos un grupo de 5 personas y siempre acordamos que nunca haríamos daño a nadie, tuvimos que convertirnos en maestros del robo, a veces teníamos peleas con otros ladrones, nos robaban ellos y otras veces al revés, un día nos enteramos de que un tren venia cargado con bastante oro para el banco del pueblo, esa era una oportunidad para conseguir algo importante además del oro, poder vivir como personas normales durante un tiempo si todo salía bien, no podíamos robar todo claro, bueno tuvimos bastante suerte en eso, pudimos hacernos con bastante dinero, lo suficiente para vivir bien una temporada, esa noche para celebrarlo fuimos al bar de un amigo, allí encontré a la mujer más hermosa del mundo solo la vi por detrás, pero ya sabía que era hermosa sin verle el rostro, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, casi me caigo allí mismo, era aun más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, radiante, sonrisa, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, estaba un poco ebrio, pero juraría que toda ella emitía una luz brillante, parecía un ángel solo le faltaban las alas,-contaba Slayter sin dejar de sonreír-, esa era tu madre, no dejamos de mirarnos en toda la noche, pero yo no me atrevía a acercarme ella era un ángel y yo un ladrón que acababa de tener una buena racha, estaba borracho eso si iba vestido lo más decente que podía, pero aun así se fijó en mi, creo sin equivocarme que fue amor a primera vista, bueno voy a resumirte un poco si no será largo de contar, esa noche acabamos haciendo el amor, la pasión y el amor ganó la partida en esa ocasión, después de eso iba a verla siempre que podía, hasta que me conto que estaba embarazada de ti, yo tenía ganas de tener un hijo y estaba feliz, pero la felicidad no dura mucho cuando en el pasado has sido un ladrón, por alguna razón los guardias de entonces se enteraron de que había robado en aquel tren, aun no sé quien se lo conto, pero creo que uno del grupo nos traiciono a todos, no tuve más remedio que irme del pueblo, nunca quise abandonaros, pero tampoco podía llevamos conmigo, no sería justo para tu madre pagar por mi culpa y andar de acá para allá por mi pasado, nunca la había contado nada de todo mi pasado, quería dejarlo atrás, pero está claro que siempre te acaba dando caza, no tuve el valor suficiente para despedirme en persona y marche al día siguiente muy temprano y la deje una nota donde la decía todo, esperaba algún dia poder volver con ella, pasaron los años demasiado tiempo, quería volver pero seguramente ya me habría olvidado y mi hijo no me había conocido nunca, así que pensé que sería mejor salir de vuestras vidas para siempre, y pudierais vivir cómodamente sin más problemas por mi culpa, y aquí estoy viviendo desde entonces, dejando pasar los días, creí que todo se había acabado que todo estaba solucionado, hasta que te vi entrar por esa puerta para pedirme trabajo, nuevamente el pasado volvió a mí de nuevo, al principio no sabía si eras tú o no, pero cuanto más tiempo te veía más sabía que eras tú,-decía Slayter.**

**Sonic tenía lagrimas en los ojos, nunca habría imaginado una historia así era muy triste, y era su padre, tenía que perdonarle.**

**¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-,pregunto Sonic secándose las lagrimas **

**Te vi nacer, no pase mucho tiempo contigo pero el suficiente para conocer todo de ti, tienes una marca en tu cuerpo, que yo también tengo, eso me confirmó que eras mi hijo.**

**Le mostro la parte de arriba de la mano le señalo tres puntos blancos entre el dedo pulgar y el índice.**

**Mírate la mano izquierda,-le pidió Slayter a Sonic.**

**Sonic pudo ver en su mano las mismas tres marcas, era sin duda hijo de ese hombre.**

**Además llevas en tu sangre el gusto por el baile al igual que tu madre, que era una gran bailarina, pero eso solo lo supe yo, nunca se lo mostro a nadie solamente a mí si hubiera querido podría a ver llegado lejos, bailaba como nadie, a mi conseguía hipnotizarme, y tú haces lo mismo que ella. Ahora que lo sabes todo espero que algún día sepas perdonarme,-dijo Slayter entristecido.**

**Ya te he perdonado por que te he querido aun sin saber que eras mi padre, te perdono porque todo cometemos errores, todos nos merecemos una oportunidad, porque ya he vivido muchos años sin ti, y tengo ganas de recuperar los años que hemos estado separados quiero que volvamos a ser una familia unida, me has dado cariño aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, eso me bastó para aprender a quererte sin conocerte, te quiero padre,-dijo Sonic levantándose del asiento para abrazar a su padre, ambos se abrazaron llorando y emocionados.**

**Fuera del despacho, Shadow y Rouge habían parado a descansar durante un rato y estaban observando a Sonic y Slayter, se miraban entre si por no saber que ocurría, veían a los dos de pie abrazándose y llorando, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro como pocas veces habían visto.**

**Shadow veía la escena y de pronto le vino a la mente esa misma imagen pero era Shadow el que abrazaba a Sonic, no negaría que deseaba poder ser Slayter en ese momento y poder sentir el cuerpo de Sonic entre sus brazos, meneó la cabeza rápidamente para que esa imagen se fuera de su cabeza, en que cosas andaba pensando, no estaba bien pensar asi, ambos eran chicos, y no estaría bien visto, a Sonic seguramente no le gustan los chicos, o al menos eso creía, aunque nunca se lo había confirmado, y aunque fuera homosexual, no significa que este interesado en alguien como el, aunque siempre han estado juntos, no sabia que pensar le era todo confuso y tenia sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido.**

**Shadow, Shadow,-dijo Rouge subiendo mas el tono de voz**

**Si, que pasa Rouge,-contesto Shadow.**

**¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco distraído,-pregunto Rouge**

**Si, estoy bien, pensaba en mis cosas,-dijo Shadow con las mejillas con un pequeño color rojizo.**

**Rouge sonrio mientras le miraba,- Shadow nunca te había visto ponerte colorado, creo que eso me dice mucho de quien era en dueño de tus pensamientos,-dijo a la vez que miraba a Sonic.**

**Shadow ese puso algo nervioso y bajo la mirada**

**Que tonterías dices Rouge, estoy perfectamente y no estaba pensando en nadie, y bueno seguimos bailando,-dijo Shadow intentando cambiar de tema.**

**Di lo que quieras Shadow pero a mí no me engañas, eres como un libro abierto si Sonic no se da cuenta es porque es muy despistado y seguramente siente lo mismo que tu,-dijo Rouge segura de lo que decía.**

**Como puedes estar tan segura de eso,-dijo Shadow**

**Cuando estas enamorado es como si te volvieras ciego, hay cosas que no ves de las que no te das cuenta, pero yo lo veo todo desde fuera y me doy cuenta sin problemas, porque no te dejas de tonterías y le dices lo que sientes, al menos así sabrás que siente el por ti, nunca des por sentado que crees saber lo que siente la otra persona por que siempre puedes equivocarte, ve y díselo no pierdes nada por intentarlo y puede que te lleves una hermosa sorpresa,-dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Final

Dentro de unos pocos días seria el gran concurso de baile, Shadow y Rouge ensayaban siempre que tenían oportunidad, algunas veces ensayaban en la casa de alguno de los dos.

Amy no había vuelvo por la academia desde aquel dia, ninguno había vuelto a verla ni a saber de ella y tampoco se acordaban de ella para nada.

Muchas tardes mientras Shadow y Rouge practicaban el baile Sonic se quedaba a verles todas las noches, le encantaba verles bailar, algunas veces les daba pequeños consejos sobre movimientos o posturas, había una parte del baile que a Shadow no le salía del todo bien, Rouge cogía algo de carrera y Shadow tenia que cogerla en el aire dar unas vueltas y volver a posarla, pero no acababa de salir le bien, estuvieron descansando un rato.

No se por que no me sale bien, hemos ensayado muchas veces y siempre fallo en el mismo paso, -decía Shadow preocupado y nervioso.

Como nos quedan pocos días ya, creo que nos estamos empezando a poner nerviosos y eso no es bueno, no se que podemos hacer,-comento Rouge visiblemente preocupada.

Sonic entonces tuvo una pequeña idea había visto el ensayo mil veces se sabía el baile de memoria y mentalmente se imagino otro movimiento diferente en lugar de eso y le gusto.

Chicos tengo una idea,-dijo Sonic sonriente,- y si cambiáis ese movimiento por otro mas fácil e incluso que quede mejor que ese.

Shadow y Rouge se quedaron mirándole

Por favor dinos cual,-dijo Shadow-, enseñanos tu idea.

Sonic se levanto y le pidió a Rouge que le acompañase.

Déjate caer Rouge,-dijo Sonic

Al hacerlo, Sonic la agarro por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas hasta que ella elevo ambas piernas quedando en el aire en brazos de él.

Esto es a lo que yo me refería,- dijo Sonic cuando se detuvo-, no se que os parecerá la idea.

Me gusta mucho,-dijo Rouge

Hecho por ti parece muy fácil a ver que tal me sale a mi,-comento Shadow.

Se pusieron a ensayar ese movimiento al principio Shadow le costo un poco.

Rouge tuvo una idea

Sonic por que no lo haces tú con él, deja que sea él quien te coja a ti y así podrás decirle que hace mal,-dijo Rouge pensando en otra cosa no solo en el baile.

No es mala idea,-dijo Sonic observando a Shadow.

Shadow se puso en posición y Sonic se dejo caer en sus brazos en ese momento sintieron algo muy especial, se miraban a los ojos, era como si algo se hubiera unido entre ellos, un lazo invisible, Rouge lo había hecho precisamente por eso, cuanto más les veía juntos mas creía que deberían ser pareja.

Paso un rato y aunque Rouge no quería tenían que seguir con el baile.

Shadow ahora tienes que girar con Sonic bien agarrado a ti,-dijo Rouge

Ambos chicos reaccionaron Shadow le abrazo con firmeza y suavidad, y empezó a dar vueltas hasta que Sonic elevo un poco los pies del suelo. Ambos sentían que flotaban en el aire en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se encontraban no existía nada mas a su alrededor solamente ellos. Giraron durante unos minutos y luego se detuvieron separándose en contra de sus deseos. Ambos con las mejillas con un ligero color rosado.

Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo con Rouge,- dijo Sonic mientras iba hacia Rouge.

Mientras vosotros lo ensayáis otra vez yo ire a limpiar un poco el despacho que aun no lo he hecho, cualquier duda allí estaré,-dijo Sonic.

Se metió al despacho pero no para limpiar necesitaba estar solo un rato para pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

_Nunca me había sentido tan bien en los brazos de alguien, he sentido algo muy especial, dios mío estuve tentado de besarle ahí mismo, como me hubiera gustado estar en sus brazos por siempre, tengo que decirle lo que siento, necesito que él lo sepa y saber si él siente lo mismo. Por ahora tiene que concentrarse en el baile así que será mejor que no les interrumpa y les ayude en todo lo que pueda. _

El día anterior Sonic estuvo en su casa por la noche haciendo un pastel para celebrarlo si ganaban.

Por fin llegó el día del concurso, el baile se celebraba en un gran pabellón con una gran pista para bailar, estaban todos vestidos para la ocasión. El concurso iba por eliminación, la primera fase salieron a bailar todas las parejas que estaban inscritas en el concurso, y se pusieron a bailar todos a la vez, Rouge y Shadow no tuvieron problemas y pasaron a la siguiente fase con otros cinco finalistas. Estaban algo nerviosos iban después de la pareja que bailaba en ese momento.

Estar tranquilos chicos lo haréis muy bien,-dijo Sonic intentando tranquilizarles-, imaginaros que estáis solos, que estáis en la academia ensayando como siempre.

Rouge se adelanto un momento y Sonic se acerco al oído de Shadow.

Si tienes problemas con el paso que os enseñe, imagínate que estás conmigo,-dijo Sonic en un susurro.

Shadow se estremeció al sentir su aliento en el oído, un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sacudió un poco la cabeza ahora tenia que centrarse en el baile.

Lo hare, gracias Sonic,-dijo Shadow en voz baja.

Hacia un rato que habían empezado a bailar, era un baile, bonito y sensual.

Estaban terminando y tenían que hacer el paso de baile que Sonic les había enseñado, Shadow recordó el día que lo ensayo con Sonic, que era a él a quien tenía en brazos y lo hizo incluso con más pasión, el baile fue perfecto les había salido incluso más bonito que cuando lo ensayaban en la academia, finalizaron y fueron a sentarse esperando el veredicto del jurado.

El jurado se retiro para deliberar y decidir quien seria el ganador, lo tenían difícil ya que todos lo habían echo realmente bien. Paso una hora la cual fue eterna para los concursantes, finalmente dieron el nombre de la pareja ganadora.

Los ganadores del concurso de baile este año son la pareja formada por Shadow y Rouge, todo el mundo lo celebro con aplausos, muchos concursantes fueron a darles la enhorabuena. Knucles había podido llegar para verles terminar el baile y felicitarles por ser los ganadores, Rouge cuando le vio entrar corrió hacia para abrazarle y un beso en los labios, Sonic y Shadow se miraron, estaba claro que estos dos estaban juntos ya. Entre unas cosas y otras salieron ya de noche del pabellón.

Tengo algo preparado en mi casa para vosotros,-dijo Sonic a la pareja.

Lo siento Sonic yo tengo planes con Knucles,-dijo Rouge sonriendo a Knucles.

Oye Knucles por que no me dijiste que estabais juntos,-dijo Sonic dándole pellizco a su amigo en el brazo.

Era una sorpresa íbamos a decíroslo después del concurso, pero tu te has adelantado Sonic, como siempre

no se te escapa nada,-dijo Knucles abrazando a su amigo por encima del hombro.

Bueno ya sabes que soy bastante observador, bueno entonces pasarlo bien esta noche chicos,-dijo Sonic

Sonic miro a Shadow esperando a que dijera que iría con él

Shadow le sonrió de una forma muy sensual a los ojos de Sonic

Yo iré contigo, no vamos a desperdiciar lo que has preparado para nosotros,-dijo Shadow.

Se despidieron y se fueron cada pareja por un lado, quedaron en llamarse para quedar, mientras iban camino de casa de Sonic ambos iba silencio hasta que Sonic habló.

Lo habéis echo muy bien los dos te felicito,-dijo Sonic con una pequeñas sonrisa.

Fue gracias a ti que nos salió tan bien, si no hubieras cambiado ese paso que no nos salía por el otro seguramente nos habría salido mal,-dijo Shadow observándole.

Al poco rato llegaron a casa de Sonic.

Por cierto, ¿te gusta el dulce?,-pregunto Sonic

Si, me encanta soy muy goloso,- dijo Shadow sin dejar de mirar a Sonic.

Bien entonces espera aquí en el salón que vengo ahora mismo,-le dijo Sonic mientras le señalaba el sofá para que se sentase.

Sonic fue a por la tarta a la nevera, entraba en el salón, cuando se iba acercando a la mesita, la alfombra se arrugó, Sonic tropezó Shadow quiso agarrarle pero finalmente ambos cayeron al suelo, Sonic en el suelo, con la tarta por la cara y Shadow encima de él con pequeños restos de tarta también en la cara.

Que pena, estuve toda la noche preparándola quería que la probases,-dijo Sonic algo triste.

Shadow estaba embelesado viéndole cubierto de tarta, era aun más tentador y no pudo resistirse más.

Aun puedo probarla si tu me dejas,-dijo con una sonrisa picarona.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic no supo que contestar a eso simplemente espero a ver qué pasaba.

Shadow se incorporó haciendo a los dos quedarse sentados uno frente a otro, este se acerco al rostro de Sonic y empezó a lamer las zonas de su rostro que estaban llenas de nata y algunos restos de pastel, Sonic solo cerró los ojos para poder sentir más intensamente ese momento.

Esta muy sabroso,-dijo Shadow deteniéndose un momento haciendo que Sonic abriera los ojos.

No creo que puedas saborear mucho quedo toda deshecha, dijo limpiándose con una servilleta lo que le quedaba de sucio-dijo Sonic mirándole algo colorado.

Al contrario he probado algo delicioso, que no tiene que ver con la tarta,-dijo Shadow mirándole a los ojos.

Shadow que estás diciendo,-dijo Sonic queriendo saber que no estaba jugando.

Tú eres más delicioso que cualquier tarta del mundo, Sonic bailarías conmigo,-dijo mientras iba a poner una música lenta y romántica.

Sonic le miro unos instantes y sonriéndole se acerco a Shadow ambos se abrazaron mutuamente Sonic escondió su rostro en el cuello de Shadow y este se apoyo en el rostro de Sonic, la música sonaba mientras ellos se movían. Sonic se dejó llevar y empezó a darle suaves besos a Shadow en el cuello, Shadow empezó a acariciarle la espalda, Sonic levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras Shadow completaba el pequeño espacio que quedaba, sus labios se tocaron, mientras el resto de sus cuerpos vibraban, Sonic subió los brazos al cuello y Shadow le apretó contra su cuerpo, empezó como un beso débil, temeroso, después ya empezaban a ser más atrevidos, saboreaban los labios y la boca de otro, ninguno tenía prisa por separarse, Shadow separó un poco su cuerpo y cogió a Sonic en brazo sin dejar de besarlo y lo tumbo en el sofá mas grande. Sonic estaba ahí tumbado algo colorado y mirando a Shadow, este le observaba embobado, entonces se sentó a su lado.

Quiero decirte algo antes de nada, necesito decirte esto, te quiero, te amo, te deseo, te tengo en mi pensamiento aunque no quiera, cuando estamos juntos me siento feliz y triste cuando no estás, sueño contigo y cuando despierto ya no estás. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, quererte, protegerte, si tú me dejas,-dijo Shadow mirándole a los ojos.

Sonic se incorporó y se sentó a su lado.

Sé cómo te sientes, creo que al poco de conocerte ya empecé a quererte sin saberlo ni yo, poco a poco empezaba a ser una tortura verte todos los días bailando con otras gentes y solo poder mirarte de lejos, saber que poco a poco empezaba a quererte, y eso es lo que me preocupaba saber que tendría que quererte y desearte de lejos, que me veías solo como a un compañero de trabajo y un amigo, mas de una vez había pensado en dejar la academia para no tener que verte todos los días, viéndote como un imposible, hasta que yo mismo comprendí que te quería más que mi vida. Muchas veces soñaba que yo era tu pareja de baile, y que bailábamos sin parar. Por las noches me acostaba en mi cama vacía, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieras conmigo. Quiero que estés conmigo, que no me dejes nunca, que vayas donde vayas me lleves conmigo, que hagas lo que hagas cuentes conmigo, que me quieras por siempre, ven a vivir conmigo amor,-dijo Sonic contemplando a Shadow.

Shadow sonrió como nunca.

Eso sería lo mejor del mundo para mi, vivir a tu lado, es como un sueño,-dijo Shadow feliz

Bueno eso puede esperar, pero la verdad es que yo no tengo ganas de esperar más,-dijo Sonic abrazando a Shadow por el cuello y dándole un apasionado beso.

Shadow le correspondió con ganas, le cogió en brazos y se fueron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí compartiendo el mejor día de sus vidas. A partir de esa noche no volverían a dormir solos.

Lo siento chicas aquí tiene que haber intimidad os dejo la imaginación para que hagáis lo que queráis.


End file.
